We can Never Tell
by Light Eclairs
Summary: She was as happy as any bride would be in their wedding day, but her groom ditched her on that very day. She runs after him and finds herself stuck with a wealthy man who nearly hit her with his car. What could have caused this uncanny meeting to end up differently than what they expected?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

A/n: You know what? no you don't. I freakin' had trouble coming up with a title for this! I like, spent a day or two going through and rummaging my head for witty titles and the sort but i had none! what the hell was that blanking out for? seriously! I spent yet another hour banging my head on the wall in hopes of thinking of a title. I'm just glad it's over now. Please have the time to read it. thank you very much in advance!

* * *

Panic was rushing through her entire system converting every nerve to feel nothing but only the dreaded feeling of it. She rushed street after street, building after building and ignored everyone who stared at her. They might as well say she came from a circus or some sort of soap opera was filming on location. She took off her white heeled shoes to relieve her ankles from pain as they were sore for running for nearly miles. She did not care about all the looks that people she passed by gave her. Most of them questioning and bewildered. It was not even noon yet but the heat emitting from her body was enough to make her feel a bead of sweat trickle down from her forehead.

"MIZUKI!" she tried calling out much to the astonishment of the people around her.

Her heart was beating at a faster rate than normal although she was sure it was not from running for these past hours. Her sobs were also prominent as she tried to catch her breath. Everything in her way seemed to appear as a blur as she pushed through the crowd who was crossing the street. She ran and ran until she is not anymore familiar with the surroundings she was now in.

"_You can't do this to me…" _

Her pace slowed and she began to just walk. The clock tower on a tall building showed the time to be now quarter past twelve. The ceremony should have begun at least two hours ago. She was dead sure that the people at the church are after her now, searching for her. She was after someone herself, someone who should be in front of the altar with her two hours ago.

"_I'm sorry, Miyu. There will be no wedding today..."_

She was now pretty much exhausted and drained of her energy that made her perfectly decorated form look like hurricane-ridden. She continued walking on a cobalt pavement with such difficulty as her feet too might be covered in bruises. Her blonde hair was now poking out here and there. She was approaching a deserted street which would somehow get her out of the sight of people. It's not really every day you get to see a woman in her wedding gown run around the city while shouting a name.

As she walks towards the street, she felt a water drop from her eyes. She was quick to realize what it was but failed to stop more from flowing down her rose tinted cheeks. She wiped them away and wiped off her make up at the same time. She looked down and realized her pure white gown was stained dirty by rubbing along the duty roads of the city. She wobbled a little but her sore feet were still taking her to nowhere. She turned to a corner, her hands erasing the remnants of the tears that once caressed her face.

A car horn was heard and she turned to see a speeding car towards her.

She gasped and closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the automobile somewhere on her body. She heard tires screech and felt the car stop. Her knees weren't able to support her and she fell down on the road. She heard a thud and looked up to see a man approaching her. She looked at him with a shocked expression as he went closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the man who was towering over the woman that still sat on the pavement. "You could've been killed!" He eyed the woman with confusion seeing as she was dressed in an elaborately sewn wedding gown. She looked up at him panting, apparently still shocked and cannot fully absorb what happened.

"Are you hurt?" he tried to sound gentler as he knelt down on one knee to face her. She still looked at him without giving a full answer. The scowl on the man deepened as his patience is draining at this freak of a woman. He put on the possibility that she might be deaf and mute. He stood up and extended his hand to the woman hoping at least she could decipher a simple act like this one. And again, she just looked at him. He could've sworn a vein popped.

Withdrawing his hand, he turned around and massaged his temples, as if thinking of what to do. He then heard sobs coming from behind; he turned around and saw the woman gathering her shoes which she dropped when she fell down on her knees. He could faintly hear a soft voice among the sobs and cries.

"Miss?" he started. He again knelt down and faced the woman. Just then, he felt a drop of water coming in contact with his arm. He looked up and was startled when more drops began falling. He looked back at the woman who gasped at the touch of the falling rain on her petite and well carved shoulders.

"Geez, can this day get any worse?" he muttered under his breath.

He suddenly took her hand with his and slid the other at her waist to hoist her up. Then he dragged the wedding gown decorated woman into the shade of his car and, even though having difficulty, shoved all the rest of her gown's skirt into the front seat. After the heated shoving, he took the seat beside her.

"Seatbelt." He muttered clearly pissed off.

She quickly trudged among the things in her area which were all covered by her ginormous gown. At last finding the belt, she buckled up to safety.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly her face looked fully at the man.

"So you talk." He replied glancing at her but not to fully gaze away at the road. "Where are you headed to? Is the church somewhere here?"

She considered for a moment to go back to the apartment she was renting but quickly remembered that she and her should-be husband bought a simple home near his working place and that the apartment was now not occupied.

She laughed a little at his statement. "Should I be at some church?" she asked.

He was quite taken aback at the statement but replied "Shouldn't you be? I mean, you're all dressed for it. Unless you're a dimwit Lolita cosplayer." He turned left passing by a park. The rain pounded harder on the windshield now.

"I would rather be that than what I am now."

Silence fell upon the two.

"Did you run away from your wedding?" He inquired. He shouldn't be digging into these personal businesses right now but he can't stop himself from his curiosity as he felt that this woman was surprisingly open.

"I didn't...He did." Her voice cracked at the last phrase and he sensed the sadness in her voice too. She was playing with her white shoes which were dirtied from whatever she did.

His auburn eyes shot open at her sentence but he decided to keep quiet about it.

"Can I do anything?" he said after finally hearing the dreaded sobs of the blonde woman beside him.

"You can drop me off wherever you want." She said.

He screeched to a halt beside some convenience store flashing both his car's signal lights and looked at her. The rain now blurred out any sound.

"Here is your stop." He said.

"Thank you so much mister" she replied with a small smile. She held her hand out to the door handle and tried opening but to no avail. She turned to the driver with a questioning look.

"I locked it. Do you really think I would let you roam here and under the rain too?" He smirked at her.

"Then why did you stop the car?"

"I was checking if you would really climb out." He said. He started the car again, speeding off.

They were passing several tall buildings now and it seemed like they were going back to where she had trodden a while back. She was thinking about how her life would have been if her wedding pushed through. Her fiancée promised her that he would take her around the world during their honeymoon and promised her that he would never leave her side. And he broke the latter part of that promise soon enough when and before their wedding.

She looked at the man beside him driving like there was nothing unusual. The man had chestnut-brown hair and auburn irises to match. His features were handsome and his skin flawless. She estimated that he was about the same age as her, maybe a bit older. His face seems to always bear a serious facet that made him look more gorgeous.

"It's rude to stare." he blurted out from nowhere eventually running his hand through his brown locks.

"I'm sorry." She replied her cheeks tinted with a pink shade, either from the cosmetics applied to them or the heat she feels about his statement. "Where are we going?"

"To my house." He simply replied.

One thing she remembered from her mom was to never talk and neither to GO with strangers. But she felt indebted to him for the fact that he sheltered her with the roof of his car even when he doesn't know her. And not considering the possibility that he may be regarded as a kidnapper as he was driving a bride from her wedding.

"Are you alone at home?" she asked quite quickly that she covered her mouth once she blurted it out. "I mean..uhh.."

"I have helpers. Don't worry; I'm just _trying_ to help." Emphasis on the "trying" as he was not accustomed to _helping _anyone. "What's your name?"

She smiled a little at his question. They have been together in the comfort of his car for more than an hour without even knowing each other's basics such as their names.

"_What's the name miss?" asked a short-haired receptionist._

"_Miyu Kozuki." She replied happily._

"_No, it's Miyu Yamamura." Butted in a dark green haired man who caught hold of the blonde's hand as he approached._

_Miyu Kozuki_

_Miyu Kozuki_

_Miyu Yamamura_

Yeah. How she wished she could use that name. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she reminisced the happy days they had. She was deep into the memories that her surroundings began to disappear from her existence.

"Oi!" he called to her. She at once snapped out of her illusion. "Don't you know your name?"

"Miyu. Miyu Kozuki." She replied.

He nodded. They suddenly stopped in front of a massive gate. Miyu watched as he tapped his fingers impatiently whilst clinging onto the steering wheel. At last for like another minute, the gates opened and she heard him sigh as he steered the car into it. Miyu marveled as a huge mansion like house appeared before her eyes.

They arrived at what looks like the front porch to the entrance where men wearing some sort of uniform stood at both corners. As the car stopped right in front of the men, one of them, who was a tall and well built with dark hair opened the door on Miyu's side and bowed to her.

"Good afternoon sir, what brings you home so early?" Greeted an elderly to the brunet who was getting out of the car.

"I've met some disturbance along the way." He replied darting his head toward the blonde inside the car.

The graying man frowned and tried to see over his master's shoulder and saw a glimpse of the lady in white being helped out by one of their servants. His eyes met her gown and the elder gaped.

"May I ask you who she is, master?" Eyeing Miyu as though she was someone who rose up from the dead.

"The disturbance I mentioned." He replied.

Getting out was near impossible because Miyu's area was filled with her gown. Luckily, the aforementioned guy helped her out of the car.

"Thank you." She smiled at the man who gave her back a small smile and a nod.

Stepping onto something solid after sitting for quite some time was difficult for Miyu as her feet hurt from her adventure earlier. As soon as she got out, she stumbled; the dark haired man reached out to her but was too late. She gasped as her face came near in contact with the marble floor but luckily she was quick to hold out her hand and support her weight.

"Are you alright?" The brunet was quick to his knees as he held Miyu's forearms. Miyu caught her breath and looked up to him, noticing how his eyes felt warm to her.

"I'm okay."

He helped her up but she stumbled again anyway. This time, he caught her in his arms. Her breath felt heavy as she stared straight into the man's eyes which were getting intense by the minute. She caught hold of the fabric covering his chest to support her body and held onto it.

"Yeah, right." He smirked at her.

"Master, look down." The old man tried to direct his master at something below.

The brunet brought his eyes down and rested them at something reddish on Miyu's gown. He held her waist and held out his other hand to touch the fabric of her dress where the reddish mark was on. He reached down at the hem of her skirt and pulled it up just enough for the source of the red stain to show. Miyu reddened at his sudden act but held onto him still. She looked down on her exposed left leg and was shocked to see a wound on her knee.

"We need to get her inside, sir." The old man suggested. "I'll make them prepare for some first aid."

"Right." He replied. He was still holding onto her skirt when she felt the wound hurt as it was exposed to the air, stinging it. She bit her lip to hold back her cry. The brunet glanced at her and sensed the pain she felt from the wound. He shifted her so that his right hand was across her shoulders and prepared his other hand to scoop down below her knees to carry her inside when she protested.

"wait! It's okay I can walk!" she exclaimed as she pushed him off her.

"I don't think you can bear to walk a flight of stairs in your condition." He reasoned as he proceeded to lift her up. Okay, so now it felt awkward for the two of them. She was in a wedding gown, yes, that was a fact. He was wearing a suit that can also be worn to such occasions. And, he was carrying her into the house, in a way a bride was carried by her groom as he followed the old man. As soon as these thoughts rushed into her mind, her cheeks turned red and she just hoped that he was preoccupied to getting her wherever they will go to notice the tint on her face.

They reached a room that can be a cross between a lounge area and a guest room as a two sofas faced a coffee table. He plopped her down on one of them and made his way to the one opposite her.

"Lift your skirt." He ordered. She blushed at his statement as it sounded dirty to her.

"Eh?" was all she managed to say. But before she can do anything else, he knelt before her and tugged her skirt up and she could only gape at his bold intrusion.

The wound on her knee stung again but now because he ran a finger over it. He looked at the old man who was standing a foot from them and signaled for him to come over. Just then, the door to the room opened and a woman entered bringing a basin and a medical kit.

"Mikan! What're you doing here?" asked the brunet man as he jumped at the sight of the short haired woman.

"Shut your mouth and lemme see the wounded." She declared as she sat beside the gown clad Miyu. She smiled at her and noticed her attire. Her smile turned to a frown of obvious confusion as she registered the sight in her mind. She turned to the brunet with a glare.

"Kanata…You never told me you're getting married." She finished a frown on her face.

"_So his name is Kanata…" _thought Miyu as she heard the woman talk.

"I'm not getting married!" he shouted.

"Fine. You choose not to tell me." Mikan replied as she turned back to Miyu. She saw her clutching his knee and decided to see for herself. She lifted up her skirt to see the wound. The blood around almost all dried up. Miyu was getting used now to her skirt being flung up and down by unfamiliar people that she didn't mind the last.

"It's just a superficial wound that can heal in several days. Nothing to worry about." Mikan stated as she started to apply the medical care needed for the wound. Miyu flinched as she felt a damp cloth touch her knee.

"So, when did you become a medical agent?" the brunet named Kanata started. Before anything else, he dodged the first aid kit directed at him and survived the hit.

"Damnit Mikan!" he exclaimed. The old man chuckled at the scene before him.

"What's so funny, Youjiro?" he glared at the old man. Now only a smile caressed the old man's face as he remembered a similar scene so many years back.

After like only minutes, her knee was patched up and her legs all cleaned up. Even her sore soles were relieved of the pain.

"There!" Mikan exclaimed as she patted Miyu's knee.

"Thank you very much, Mikan-san." Miyu uttered, not sure whether her honorific suited the status of the woman beside her. Mikan flashed her pearly whites at her and stood up to leave.

"You need to rest little bride. I can clearly declare without any fear of mistake that you are hella tired." She turned to Miyu and raised her eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are to decide matters here?" Kanata called to her.

"I'm your cousin and I live here." She stated simply, content evident in her voice.

Kanata stared at her for a whole minute to process what she said and replied "YOU LIVE HERE?"

"Yes."

"Since when? I don't think I let you live here" he replied with a smug grin.

"I moved in yesterday and uncle Hosho said I can move here. I had my hands full of the manga I'm working on and I can't afford my apartment anymore." She replied.

"My dad? What the hell? And you consented, Youjiro?" Kanata massaged his temples at this. Miyu couldn't quite understand them as she was, like what Mikan said, was quite tired. She can draw the fact that these quarreling persons in front of her were cousins.

"It was your father who wanted it, master. Mikan is family. I see no wrong about it." Youjiro smiled.

Miyu just looked at them and marveled at the scene. She was lost in thought as she tried remembering the happenings this day and how she ended up listening to the bickering of the cousins in front of her. Although her day started out rough, and very rough at that, a smile formed across her face as she welcomed the idea that it was not a total loss as she feels the warm welcome this oblivious family effected on her.

"tch…" Kanata whispered nowhere. He then turned to her, his lips twitching. "You…" Miyu looked up to him in obvious nervousness.

"Tell me everything so we can help you." He finished. Miyu lit up at his words and nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: please review and point out any mistakes or inconsistencies i've made. I'm quite lazy to triple check my works..sumimasen minna..


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA! WHO INVENTED DISCLAIMERS? :(

**A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAP 1! ** I literally jumped up and down at the warm reception I had with the first chapter. You people are the ones that keep me writing more and more! I want to thank you a million times! I hope you continue to read the next chapters and constructive criticisms are so much welcome! I'm also sorry that I updated late. I had my hands full and the damn internet connection was crap…so sorry

Well, here's chap 2!

READ and ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

The day was very long. She could not believe that her wedding day would bring in something unexpected such as being dragged into an unfamiliar situation. She nervously played with the frill of her gown as he waited for the familiar brunet that she had been with for almost half the day. She had been shut in the room as three of her former companions inside were invited out of the room by the said brunet, probably to discuss something with them.

She looked around the room and hey eyes wandered over everything inside it. The sofa she was sitting on had a very soft feeling that made her compare it to the rock hard one she had back in her apartment. Her eyes pounced on the pictures hung on the wall and stopped at the picture of a serene looking woman who has a conserved smile and exulted eyes.

The door then was swung open as the three people came in. First to go in was a brunet man who was clearly pissed off as a scowl was present on his face. Behind him followed the amber haired woman who was waltzing into the room, a smile of victory evident in her face. The last was the old man who was wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Nothing you can do eh?" Mikan teased the brunet poking his shoulders.

"Don't touch me." He snapped back. Mikan stuck out her tongue and collapsed beside Miyu. "Ne, little bride, whyd'you fall for that idiot?" she elbowed Miyu who flinched at her action. Her cheeks were tainted with a red shade because of her question.

"i..um..we..we aren't.." she stuttered.

"Mikan-san, Master Kanata is not married to anyone." Youjiro started before Miyu could even finish.

"I know. It's just unusual that he'll be bringing home a woman, and dressed in a wedding gown too." She replied.

A knock on the door was heard and Youjiro went to get it. He smiled as he pointed to Mikan. The said red head jumped up and fear arose into her eyes as she familiarized herself with the knocker.

"uh..I'm not yet finished…" Mikan quietly murmured to the approaching woman. She caught her by the collar and dragged her out the room. Miyu was dumbstruck at the sudden turn of events as she watched Mikan being dragged out the door by the intruder.

"I need a break!" Mikan shouted as the elder man closed the door behind him. He turned and returned to his original position.

Miyu looked at Kanata and found a wide grin across his face and he muttered "heh, serves her right." He turned his gaze towards Miyu and held out some kind of communication device at her. Miyu gave him the look of confusion as he glanced at the phone.

"Call anyone who can help you." He simply stated throwing her the phone. She tried catching the phone but it landed on her lap. She brought it to her face level and stared at it for a while. She had so much people in her mind right now that she wanted to talk to. But no one seemed to be the one she _needed _to call. Her fingers caressed the digits on the phone.

"What? Don't know how to use that?" Kanata asked.

"eh?" she replied yet again. Pressing the buttons on the phone, she brought it to her ears as she waited for the person she chose to answer the call.

"_Hello? Miki Kozuki speaking."_

"Mom?" her voice cracked at the utterance of the word. Kanata looked at her surprised at her sudden breakdown.

"_Who is—Miyu? Is that you?" _the voice was serene and an obvious concern filled it.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"_Are you crying? What happened? Are you okay? Tell me." _She began to panic.

She never told them about her wedding. Hell, she never told them about her and her fiancée. She was afraid that if she did, her parents would go berserk and kill him. They were always very protective of her since she escaped a near death experience during one of their vacation. The experience, brought about by a guy she befriended in the place. Now she doesn't know if she should tell her mom about another painful experience, brought yet again by a guy.

"I'm alright. I just miss you." She replied.

She decided not to.

"_What a relief, I thought you have some guy problem or something."_ Miyu's eyes widened a little at her mom's statement. Her mom can be dead right sometimes without her knowledge. _"Anyway, it's a good thing you called; I have some news for you"_

Kanata can faintly hear a buzzing sound coming from the phone. He looked down and watched her hand as she toyed with the frill on her dress.

"_I found you a husband! Oh! Miyu! Isn't that exciting!" _sure, excitement filled her voice at the thought of her daughter's marriage. _"We've arranged for you to meet him a week from now." _

"What?" Miyu exclaimed and stood up all of a sudden. Her feet did not betray her this time but her knee took on the job so she fell back down on her seat reluctantly.

"_You're gonna get married! Well, not really, you have to meet him first and decide for yourself. But he's so gorgeous you'll fall for him soon enough!"_ The other line exclaimed. The news fell on her a million times heavier at the word "married". Her eyes were now wide in surprise and disbelief.

"No! Mom! I can't! I can't do that!" She replied frantically. The two other people in the room jump a little at her sudden outburst and stared at her.

"_Miyu, you're single. And I'm dead sure you will be unless we interfere. And it's an opportunity for us to be closer to their family like before. His dad is a very very very good friend of us" _

"No mom. I still can't!" She protested, trying to get her voice down.

"_Give me one good reason why!" _challenged her mother.

Miyu looked down at her lap and saw white lace. She rummaged her mind to find some sort of credible reason for her to refuse her mom's proposal.

"I'm married!" She suddenly blurted out. She felt the intense gaze of a brunet man on her as she continued to look at her wedding gown.

"_What? You're—you're married? And you never told me! Miyu, how? Who is he? Is he good to you? Miyu! You—"_

She quickly disconnected her call and put the phone on her lap. She breathed heavily as she looked up to see the brunet look at her with disbelief. He then glanced at the old man that stood behind the brunet and then back to her lap.

"I'm so—"she was unable to finish her sentence as a ringing was heard. Kanata reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handsome phone and held it near his ear.

"Dad? What's up?" he said. He slid his other hand into his pant pocket. "Eh? Ah! Don't goof around old man!" He then ran a hand through his hair and clutched his locks.

"Marry? No! I'm not marrying whoever she is!" Kanata exclaimed at the same time banging his fist on the coffee table which made Miyu jump a little on her seat.

"I said No! No no no no no!"

Miyu now compared him to herself when she was having the same kind of fit with her mom. If not for his formal wear and executive air around him, he might as well be categorized as a childish idiot right at this moment.

"Because…Because…I'm married!" he exclaimed. He pulled out the phone from his ear and looked at it disgustingly before pressing a button and shoving it back to his pocket. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"What did Master Hosho say, sir?" the old man tried to ask but instead earned a glare from the young man.

Miyu looked up to him nervously and started "Something tells me that we are on the same page."

"If your page has 'Arranged Marriage' written all over it, then yes." He muttered through clenched teeth. He ruffled his hair violently that Miyu thought for a second that he might come out bald.

"Damnit!" He shouted.

"Master, please calm down. It won't help if you pay it off with anger." The old man tried to comfort.

"Yeah. He's right Kanata. What the hell are you shouting at about?" Mikan entered the room suddenly and took the seat she vacated a while ago.

"Mikan-san, where is your friend now?" Youjiro inquired.

"I sent her out." She replied with a smile. "Now, cousin, tell me what your outburst is for."

Kanata approached her and clapped his hand to his face. His ego tells him not to say what he was going to say but his future told him to do so. With great difficulty as a lump on his throat was starting to block his vocal chords.

"Help." He uttered it. There was no turning back. Mikan's eyes widened at his statement and he stared at the brunet in front of her.

"The last time I heard you say that to me was when your butt was kicked by those chubby dudes back in 5th grade." She remembered how helpless Kanata was at the time and only her, his most trusted companion and big sister was the only one he called for help. Now, many years later, he pleaded again. The reason was unknown to her but she has it in her to help him a lot. "What now?"

Kanata explained to him everything his dad said and his need to run away from the nightmare as soon as he can. Mikan analyzed the situation and listened to his complaints and whatever reason he has to refuse the marriage. She snorted when Kanata told him his reason and laughed at little. Kanata was clearly pissed off at her reaction and a part of him regretted asking for her help in the first place.

"So let me get this straight, you try to escape the marriage by getting married?" She asked quite amused.

"It's for show. He says he's gonna ge back in 5 months to see my "wife" and trust me, he'll be back sooner than 5 months." He replied. His heart was beating fast as he thought of whatever his dad might react when he finds out he lied to him.

"So you want me to find you a bride?" Mikan said checking if what he said was really what he said.

"Yes. By tomorrow."

"Master, you can't rush into things like these." Youjiro interrupted. He was quite panicking by the look plastered on his crippled face.

"Calm down, it's not for life. I'll just be showing her to dad and when the old man goes back to India, my 'wife' will be gone as well. I'll come up with something about the divorce." Kanata said expressionless.

"Idiot! It's the same as agreeing with your father! You marry someone you don't know. Doesn't that sound similar to an arranged marriage?" Mikan shouted at him.

He knew he was rushing into these but he was not in any place ready to accept a lifetime tied around the neck by any girl. He was not ready to accept any responsibility as a married man. Playing along this thought of his was his decision escape the said marriage by conducting another marriage. Silly little idea of him yes, but he cannot back out as he said two words that he regretted right after blurting them out.

The blonde lay quiet at the exchange of words commencing inside the room. She continued thinking of ways to solve her 'little' problem as well. She almost entertained the idea of suicide as she could not anymore fathom more pressure in her life. As the discussion of marriages continued, she lost herself in her thoughtless little world. Her mind seemed to stop working at this point and went all blank as the intensity of the situation she is now came crashing down on her.

"Mikan-san. Let him be. He will know the price of his decisions when the time comes." The old man said with a sound of authority as he looked intensely at Kanata who has his back on him. Kanata felt his heart sink at the old man's words.

He is an adult now, he should know and think about every word he utters and every decision he makes.

"You two will not speak any of this when he comes back." Kanata replied coldly as he held on to the worst decision he ever made in his life. "Mikan…" he said slowly.

The red head looked at him and sighed. She looked around and found the blonde girl with her head swung down, covering her face. Mikan put her hand on the blonde's bare shoulder and patted it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Miyu looked up to her and shook her head rapidly further wrecking her styled hairdo.

"I was just thinking about my own problem." She said in a low voice that nobody heard. She lowered her head down again.

"Hey, Kanata, how can I find you a bride in such short notice?" Mikan snapped at her cousin.

"Like how you found me a turtle when the entire town's pet shops were closed at midnight." He snapped back at her making her think of her work as merely looking for a turtle. Mikan's right eye twitched at his statement and her fist clenched. She stood up and approached the appalled brunet. Her hands caught his collar and she whispered to him.

"There is a huge difference between a turtle and a woman!" she muttered through clenched teeth. She let go of his collar and turned to Miyu. The blonde, in all wedding extravagance, stirred uncomfortably in her seat. Her eyes widened at the red head as she stomped her way towards her. Before going any further, she darted her head towards Kanata.

"You want a bride?" she called to him. She then clutched Miyu's arm and stood her up. Nudging her, forward, nodded at Kanata and smiled. "Here, your bride." She finished and then pushed Miyu a little forward.

Shocked as hell was a brunet man who was both dumbstruck and shocked to find the right words to say, if, that is, he needs to say anything.

"Solved." Mikan exclaimed while clapping her hands together. The blonde stiffened at her current position as she dropped her head lower. Miyu then glanced at people to people finally landing on the brunet who was looking at the floor too, both hands crossed across his chest.

"What do you say about that Miyu-san?" Youjiro asked.

Miyu's mind was nowhere to taking this all in. After her unexpected experience with weddings, which was today, and her own wedding too, just to add, she almost had some kind of trauma about all of these. Now, the same day she had the painful experience, she was being asked again into another wedding by people she barely knew. She thought back at Mikan's words about Kanata's decision as being similar to that of an arranged marriage. An arranged marriage, another problem that popped up on this dreaded day, was what made Miyu reconsider accepting the proposal. At least the man with the same problem as her had some solution about it while her, well; she was just being asked a simple question, a simple question that may change her way of life for some time.

She told these current people everything that happened earlier that day, to which Mikan dabbed a piece of cloth to her eyes in between, and they seem to listen to her with understanding. She never told them though the name of the jerk that dumped her on the very day of their union, which they respected.

It was what she needed the most now; to move on and to live her life. There was no denying that it was hard considering that a day has not passed yet since the reason for her to move on occurred. It was going to be hard because she undoubtfully loved the person that hurt her.

"ok then, since Miyu-chan is a bit hesitant about it too, I'll go call some girls I know who might entertained your stupid idea and agree to marry some mentally challenged guy" Mikan said as she reached to her pocket and pulled a phone, nearing it to her ear.

Miyu's heart began to race as her only chance at surviving the deep mud she was in now was slowly slipping between Mikan's ear and phone.

She told her mom that she was married. And that put her in the same situation as the brunet who also said the same words to his father. Beyond any doubt, they both lied to escape only a minute's worth of explaining and lectures. They both did not think of the value their words meant to the people around them.

"No wait." She began.

Mikan dropped her hand at once. Miyu then looked at Kanata whose head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Kanata's auburn orbs met her emerald ones and felt his insides churn under her gaze. She read the anticipation on his eyes as they wait for whatever it is she has to say.

"I'm in." finished the blonde who now was aware that what she just said shut her off of her past and that it meant forgetting the most important person in her life.

Kanata's eyes widened at her statement and his heart began beating viciously beneath his chest. Mikan just smirked and continued to put away her phone looking slyly at Kanata.

"Yosh! So, when's the big day cousin?" she asked, her smile almost reaching up her ears.

Kanata looked at the blonde who was blushing profusely this time then a look of determination replaced the shocked one in his eyes. He closed them for a bit and breathed out.

"In three days" he declared.

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" a brunet man in his early twenties whispered to his left as he and his blonde wife-to-be faced a minister inside a chapel which was only occupied by six people.

Kanata Saionji has only seen the blonde beauty in a wedding gown ever since they met. The former gown which was now a ruin and sealed off. And now, he had Mikan search for another wedding gown for her to wear in _their_ wedding, much to the complaints of the woman who would be wearing it.

"You can always run away again." he finished.

Miyu was in a similar situation three days ago but clutching a different man's arm. She was yet again, in another wedding but was so much different from the former one. The scene before her replicated what she saw three days ago but without the grandeur of lights and flowers. Without the bliss she felt right before stepping into the church. Without the anticipation of being one with the person she loved.

"No. I won't do that. Think of this as repaying my debt to you." She whispered back. Kanata turned her head towards her but she kept hers straight to look at the minister who was already blabbering the repeated lines which were always said at countless weddings.

"At least you get to be true to your statement to your mom too." He whispered.

She agreed with this. Her problem of looking for a husband was solved by the brunet's solution of him looking for a wife.

"…do you Kanata Saionji take Miyu Kozuki to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health…" the minister reached the part of the vows. "…until death do you part?"

He knew inside him that this part of the wedding is where you throw away all the advantages of being a bachelor. He felt the grip of the blonde on his arm tighten as the last sentence finished. He turned to her and saw that she has her eyes closed.

"I do." He meekly replied. His heart was beating at a faster rate than before now and felt the temperature on his body drop a bit. Then the grip on his arm loosened.

The minister then began to ask the same to Miyu who still has her eyes closed.

"I…I do." She replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without any moment's waste, Kanata unveiled the blonde whose cheeks he noticed are as red as her lips. Her lips. As Kanata looked at them longer, the more he feels the blood rise on his cheeks. The blonde has her head hung down like before as she waited. Lifting his hand gently to touch her chin, he angled her head so that he can easily do the task.

He dove down and gave her a small peck on her cheek and pulled away at once. The minister frowned at what he did but nonetheless did not think of it any further. Miyu looked up at him and smiled. His own cheeks now caressed by a shade of red.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his wedding to be near to this.

* * *

A/N: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm finished with chap 2! Oh yeah! That's the way the cookie crumbles! Haha..Reviews please! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What's not yet said?

A/n: Thank you for the awesome reviews and support, you guys…you make my heart fly! I'm currently working on the next chapter of "Pizza" and I'm sorry to those who got tired of waiting for the next chapter of it…uh…is there even ANYONE who waited for it? Nevertheless, I'll still continue it...^_^

Here's the next chapter of this story…Read and Enjoy!

Miyu sat on a chair after entertaining all of Kanata Saionji's friends and business acquaintances at a reception held in the comfort of their yard, courtesy of Mikan. She never seen this part of the house before and marveled at the landscaping it has, almost comparable to a prestigious garden. At last, she bid farewell to the last one of her 'husband's friends who was quite reluctant to leave. She learned that his name was Santa Kurosu and that he was Kanata's secretary slash best friend. Kanata retired to his room after that and left her standing in the front gate. She decided to go back to the decorated yard and that's where she sat.

She admired the flowers that were planted near where she sat and felt a bit sad as they were going to wilt soon as the winter season was approaching. She sighed as she thought of the major changes that took place in her life in a short amount of time. She was also holding back at a certain memory she sealed off in her heart.

She was in a wedding gown again. But this time, the wedding pushed through. She was not running around the city anymore.

"There you are!" exclaimed a vibrant voice that made Miyu turn her head towards the origin of the voice. Mikan was clad in a simple white dress with rose patterns, her hair in a bun and wore a slight amount of makeup. She sat beside Miyu and held out her hand.

"Congratulations!" she said, smiling. Miyu smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"So, what're you doing here?"

"Just catching some fresh air" she said as she looked up and inhaled the scent of autumn.

"Ne, Miyu-chan, I hope you will have a great time living with us and all." Mikan said.

Miyu looked at her and nodded. "I guess I will."

"C'mon in. It's getting dark. You have to rest." Mikan offered as she stood up and took Miyu's hand. Miyu nodded again and let Mikan lead her into the house.

At this time, she bid farewell to her previous life and prepared herself to the new one waiting for her.

Kanata lay on his bed, a pillow covering his face. He pondered on the possible outcome of his silly little solution. He had a lawfully wedded wife now, and he's a lawfully wedded husband. Now, he just needs to wait for his old man and show him his wife like some kind of trophy that needed to be bragged about. A large part of him wanted all this to end as soon as possible. He wanted to go back to the old days when the only problems he has were the crappy paperwork his team gives him. He would gladly choose that over what he was facing now.

He closed his eyes shut and groaned. He sat up straight and ruffled his locks. He loosened his tie and took off his coat then threw it on a couch beside his bed. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and went back down to bed. What had he been thinking when he said that he was married? Was it the only reason he can think of at that time? No. he borrowed the excuse from the blonde that had the same problem as him.

"Damn." He muttered.

He tried to close his eyes with the hope of drifting into sleep. He brought his hand on his hair again and scratched his head violently. He then covered his face with a pillow and opened his mouth and screamed. And the pillow did its work well to muffle out any sound from the screaming brunet.

Miyu retracted the pillow from her head as she finished her scream. She lay on the bed; her golden locks sprawled beneath her. She was shown into her room by Mikan who kept on muttering about her and Kanata being in the same room as they were married now. Miyu understood why Kanata kept her in a different room and although Mikan also knew about it, she chose to not believe it and reluctantly shoved Miyu in her room.

She sighed as she sat up. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and quickly sprang to her feet as she prepared to open the door. She grasped the knob and turned it and opened the door. She almost jumped as she saw who the knocker was.

Kanata's hand was raised as if to knock again and looked down at the emerald orbs that he familiarized himself with. Miyu looked at his hand that was still raised in the open air.

"uh…Hi." He said as he opened his raised hand and waved it at her awkwardly. He returned the hand back to his side and bit his lower lip at his action.

"Hello." Miyu replied with a smile. Kanata saw yet again the smile that made him blush like mad.

"How's it going?" he manage to choke out.

Miyu could not find the right words to answer him and trembled at the sight of her _husband_ with his wedding attire still on. It made her remember the wedding ceremony held just hours ago. The thought made her blush.

"um…I'm doing fine. Mikan showed me around the house earlier." She replied.

Kanata scratched the back of his head also out of words.

"Good."

Miyu nodded.

A good amount of silence befell the two as they stood at the opposite sides of the doorframe. Miyu looked at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"If you had enough of this, like I said earlier, you can always run away. Just send us a note or something." Kanata said uncertainly.

Miyu chuckled at his statement and shook her head. "I won't run away again. You can count on me on that." She ended her reply with her ever charming smile and caught Kanata off guard again.

Kanata's mouth curved into a smile of his own and sighed.

"Well then, get some sleep."

"Ok."

"um…Good Night." He said as he started to go.

"Good night, Kanata." He stopped in his tracks as he heard her say his name. His heartbeat was racing and he felt his face heat up but he continued to walk towards his room which was at the end of the same hallway.

Miyu watched him as he pushed opened the two doors that encased his lair.

"That was so cool. I wish my room had two doors too." She then smiled to herself as she went back to the comfort of her bed.

Miyu had been living in the house for almost three weeks now but it still never failed to strike her with awe with its beauty and not to mention, its size. It was hard getting used to the new surroundings, to her new 'temporary' life. She also wondered why she only sees Kanata around the house during the night.

"He is a busy man. He sometimes does not go home due to work." Mikan explained to her.

Miyu learned recently that Kanata was the director of the Heiomachi branch of the Saionji Co. which made Miyu's jaw drop. Mikan told her that it was his own hard work that gave birth to what is now the Heiomachi branch of their company, although it was partly inherited as his father runs the main branch in Tokyo. But what counts to its success is the dedication and perseverance of its young owner.

"Yeah. You can say that he is the owner of this branch as he did not receive any help from his father into it being where it is now. You just married one of the most promising bachelors of Japan." Mikan explained as she continued to scribble drawings on her paper.

"wow." Was all Miyu could say, both at Mikan's drawings and the information about Saionji Kanata.

**0**

"Hmm…It's already half past ten." Miyu said as she sipped her juice.

"I think Kanata will be up late again today." Answered Mikan as she continued to draw her manga. Miyu's new friends, Aya and Nanami are obliged to go to bed at around nine as they are waking up early to do their chores and they left Miyu with the deadline-freak Mikan.

"Doesn't he have a break or something?" Miyu asked.

Mikan's mouth curved up and she looked at Miyu "Worried, aren't we?"

"Eh? No, it's not like that…uh…" Miyu protested.

"It's fine for wives to worry about their husbands so there's nothing to be ashamed of" Mikan said as she went back on biting her pencil. Miyu blushed at the sentence.

"So the house is boring everyday because of his absence huh?" Miyu wondered about how the servants go about the house as it was surely lonely without its owner.

"Even if he's here, it's still boring. He spends his time inside his study or inside his room, always." She replied and dropped her pencil to stretch and rest for a while.

Miyu watched as she rubbed her eyes and yawn.

"Mikan Yamamura is hella tired!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up to do jumping jacks probably to awaken herself for a bit.

"_Yamamura?" _Miyu's eyes widened at the sound of Mikan's last name. To think that it was the first time Miyu heard Mikan's full name and it was revealed that her last name was the very name Miyu should have had days before. Her chest tightened at the thought and her hand reached to touch it. She shook her head in hopes of shaking away the painful memories.

"Did you know that if my wedding pushed through, I would also be a Yamamura?" Miyu asked out of nowhere. Her voice hinted regret and sadness in it. Mikan glanced at her and dropped down back to her seat sighing.

"Really? Why the hell did your Yamamura jerk run away from a beautiful lady like you anyway?" she asked.

Silence followed Mikan's last statement. She regretted to bits that she ever asked her the stupid question. It obviously sent her into her deepest miseries. Mikan mentally slapped herself for her insensitivity and tried making it up to her.

"I mean, you need not trouble yourself with him anymore. You're a Saionji now. I won't mention my last name anymore to keep him out of your mind." Mikan flashed her pearly whites at Miyu who smiled back but silence still answered her.

"It's alright Mikan." She waved her hands in front of her. Mikan frowned and asked apologized again.

"Anyways, I think Kanata will not be home any minute now so how 'bout we hit the hay already?" Mikan invited as she stood up and gathered her materials. Miyu nodded and followed suit and grabbed her glass which was now half empty of the liquid she drank.

When she reached her room, she couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the days are going to be now that she learned that the man of the house is of the emo type. She let out a chuckle at the use of the word because his initial attitude towards her was far from being emo but Mikan's description of him earlier might prove her wrong. She slumped down on her bed and buried her face on one of the pillow and waited for drowsiness to fall on her and carry her to dreamland.

**0**

Eventually, it was morning. Although Miyu adored the sunlight peeping through the window directly overlooking the garden where Miyu sought refuge to when she feels like looking at the flower buds that will never open as winter approaches, she was quite reluctant to step out of the bed as she knew that the day would only bring only isolation.

It was like that for the past weeks, get out of bed, eat breakfast with Mikan, stroll the lawn, high five with Mikan, eat lunch with Mikan, stroll the lawn again, eat dinner with Mikan, chat with Mikan, go to bed. She only saw Kanata during the night when he comes home from work where he would give her a nod and go straight up to his room. The routine was quite sickening already but there was nothing she can do about it as much as she would like to. She was okay with Mikan's company but she might go nuts if this continues.

She got up and stretched and then proceeded to attend to her personal necessities inside the bathroom. After the delightful shower, Miyu turned to the door ready to get out of the room when she heard what she made out as curses.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Kanata struggling to free his right arm off the sleeve of his coat. He looked to his left as he heard the door open. He sighed as he saw the blonde woman look at him questioningly.

"Good morning" Miyu called to him awkwardly.

"What's good about it?" he snapped at her. He tried pulling the sleeve off his arm again.

"Want some help?" Miyu offered. She closed the door behind her and walked towards Kanata. Without waiting for a repy Miyu to tugged on the sleeve too.

"Hey! Watch it!" Exclaimed Kanata who was visibly uncomfortable at his current situation. He was already pissed off at the damn coat and now a blonde joined in to further wreck his clothing piece.

"What happened to it?" Miyu asked.

"I think my watch caught on some stray thread or something." He explained.

Miyu stopped that tugging and went in front of Kanata. "Get your coat back on."

Kanata did what he was told but again struggled for a bit but the watch let go when he pulled it at the opposite direction. Kanata looked at Miyu confusedly who was expecting some sort of thanks. He ignored it and went to unlatch his watch and then proceeded to get the coat off again. Miyu still watched him as Kanata fixed his clothes.

"Here." He said and he threw his coat at Miyu who caught it at the last minute.

"What about it?" she asked.

Kanata put on his watch again and said "Tell them to throw it out." Miyu's eyes widened at what he said.

"You're gonna throw out your clothes just like that?" She asked bewildered.

"uh..Yeah?" he answered sarcastically. "And speaking of clothes, talk to Mikan later." He finished as he went towards his room to probably get another coat. Miyu shook her head disbelievingly.

"I cannot believe him." She sighed.

On the way downstairs, he met Youjiro whose identity was still unknown to her, she always thought that he was the Saionji family butler but he wore no uniform for the part so she thought otherwise. The adult was probably nearing sixty but he had a built of a physically fit individual. His hair was white due to age and there were already marks on his forehead and face. He was always polite calling her Ms. Miyu where she insisted every time to just call her by her name.

"Good Morning Ms. Miyu." He greeted. "Is that Master Kanata's?"

"Yeah. He told me to throw it out." She echoed Kanata's order.

"Let me take care of that." He answered as he took the coat from her arms. "Mikan is waiting for you for breakfast." He reminded her.

"Thank you."

She pranced downstairs to find Mikan literally shoving her plate to her mouth. She approached the table and sat opposite the pigging out woman. When Mikan took notice of her arrival she hurriedly pushed in a glass of juice down her throat and breathed out in satisfaction. She smiled at Miyu and greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Miyu!" she said, the smile still on her face. Miyu returned the greeting and was then approached by a servant to present her meal. Miyu thanked her and watched as Mikan got another helping of java rice and started to check it out. It almost amuses Miyu how Mikan ate so much but gained a little.

"By the way, take this." Mikan said as she handed some kind of card that looked so sleek and shiny.

"What is this?" she asked as she took it and observed it for a while.

"Credit card. Kanata told me to accompany you in buying new clothes." Mikan said as chomped on her spoon. Miyu looked at her with her eyes widening. They were going way overboard with her now. Sure, she needed some new clothes. No, she needed clothes. And the shiny card tempted her to go run and have that cute dress she saw last month in her closet. And with a gulp of extra saliva, she put it back down on the table.

"I can't. It's not my money. I can't go around wasting someone else's" she replied.

Mikan sighed "I'm not going to lend you my clothes anymore so quit it and just do it!"

Miyu's eyes further widened at her outburst and decided that any more discussion about this matter would more or less render her defeated. Now she was wondering at how much she was allowed to spend.

It was now Miyu's turn to sigh.

**0**

As expected, the mall was packed full of people of all ages. It's Sunday, also called family day, so there was no wonder that the mall was bursting out with happy mothers and fathers and children who at last had the time to replenish their necessities. All over the ground floor, people rushed in and out of stores to buy their stuff and the restaurants and fast foods were quickly filling up with people. It was what you call a typical mall day.

Among the crowd inside the huge structure was a blonde woman who was grasping the sleeve of a red haired woman as they went their way into the entrance. They turned to their left as they added into the pile of elderly people who were waiting for the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opened, Mikan grabbed hold of Miyu's wrist and wade their way into the more cramped space inside the elevator.

Well at least the third floor where the ladies wear department was located was surprisingly only treaded by a number of women considering that it was the women who fancied shopping. Taking the thoughts aside, Mikan led their way towards some clothes rack and nudge Miyu at it.

"So, go on then, check out something you might like." Mikan ushered.

Miyu frowned but nonetheless started flipping through the rack to find something she would actually want to buy _and_ wear.

Mikan throw her hands up beside her head when Miyu looked at her for assistance "I don't know about clothes so don't ask me."

Miyu tried to take in her words and quite agreed as she only sees Mikan in a sweater and jeans or some t-shirt.

"How much should I spend anyway?" she voiced out her thoughts at her.

"Well, he didn't say anything about that to me." She replied putting her forefinger on her chin. "Spend as much as you like then." She patted Miyu's shoulders as she pranced her way to another clothes rack.

Spend as much as she likes? Like that was going to happen.

The day went on with Mikan forcing her to get more than what she actually needed. They were both carrying a handful of paper bags from all the clothing store they've visited and it made Miyu feel so much guilty to spend money she didn't earn. Mikan was just constantly assuring her not to worry so much on how much they've spent that day saying that Kanata's wallet is as big as half of Japan so there was so much to spare. Miyu was now really uncomfortable around these rich people who think of the amount of money they spent as 'spare'. They stopped twice at a restaurant to eat lunch and some afternoon snacks.

At present, the two, with their bags and all, were sitting beside each other while Mikan ate her ice cream. They were sitting on a bench in the outdoor atrium of the mall overlooking a park. Miyu suggested that they rest for a while for they were strolling the said mall for the whole day.

"Whew, on days like these, even just a scoop of ice cream can drive the heat away." Mikan stated while fanning herself with her hands.

Miyu was resting her head on the bench and mumbled something in agreement to Mikan's statement and then, slowly her eyelids began to drop. Her uneven breathing from exhaustion gradually became equal. And slowly, she began to drift to sleep.

For an hour, Mikan let Miyu take her time to regain her energy and sat with her all the time. After another minute or so, she felt a tap on her shoulder and realized that the blonde's head made their way towards Mikan's shoulder. She turned to face the sleeping blonde and tapped her cheeks to wake her up.

"Uh…I'm sorry Mikan. I didn't mean to doze off like that." She said apologetically after yawning her way into awaking.

"It's okay…Let's go home now?" she asked to which Miyu nodded.

A/N: May I ask something? Are you familiar with this line? "Press that green button down there and give some smacking reviews!" or something like that… I noticed that they call it 'the green button' where as it's hyperlinked in blue…hmm, ok, never mind…sorry I got so random…^_^…well then, press that gree—I mean-- that review button there and tell me what you think.. thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - isn't this the part that authors hate the most?

A/n: I'm sorry I channeled my boredom into the previous chapter. I admit, it was a tad boring chapter and the author itself was bored at the time of typing it…I'm really sorry…ehe =_="…I'm sorry if you did not quite have a MiyuxKanata action…but I'm trying my very very very very best in the next chapters!

well, here's the next chap…^_^..Read and Enjoy (the last time I wrote that here, I found you guys bored of the chapter, I hope not this time.)

**0**

She was in front of the two doors that separated her and the guy that was responsible for putting her in this mess. She bit her lip as nervousness drowned out the courage she had a minute ago. She couldn't even bring her hands to hold on the door handles.

"I can do this." She chanted.

Yep, she spent so much today and the guilt she feels about what she did was welling up in her throat. Although a bigger part of the picture shows Mikan actually at fault. She cannot see Kanata again after that. She was racking her mind to find some means to make up for the uncontrolled shopping disease that took over her earlier. And she came up with a brilliant idea, or at least she thought. An idea that will in some way make up for the money she used and take her out of the isolation of the house.

She knocked hesitantly. Way to go for cowardice!

She waited for him to answer the door. She knocked again. She waited. Impatience now fell in line to replace her nervousness. Just then, the doors opened and she came face to face with a brunet who was sporting a towel draped over his shoulders. Miyu blushed as his image burned in her mind. Apparently he was taking a shower when the poor blonde came to disturb him. She wondered if he had any decency in him to wear anything to cover his bare top which was another factor in Miyu's red tint across her cheeks which she hid by looking at the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked completely oblivious to the fact that he was in front of a woman, half naked.

"I…uh…I just…" She stuttered the blonde. Stuttering, an obvious sign of nervousness, embarrassment or maybe discomfort.

She heard a groan from Kanata followed by another sound. As she looked up, she gasped as the doors were closed again. Miyu was all things but she's not stupid to realize that he had just closed the doors on her face, although she was not able to move any of her limbs due to shock. She stayed standing in front of the room for a couple of minutes, unable to grasp the reality of what just happened.

Just then, the doors swung open again revealing the man who was responsible for the rudeness, now wearing a shirt to cover his previously exposed chest. Miyu hesitantly looked at him and before long; he took her hand and pulled her inside the room closing the door behind them. The room was spacious for only one person to occupy. The dim lighting in it made it look like some expensive suite in a hotel. The bed was splendidly dressed in white bed sheets making the room appear more majestic than it already is. Kanata sat at the edge of his bed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." He muttered. Well, at least he had it in him to feel bad about what he did. Miyu responded my nodding her head. "So, what do you want?"

"I…I want to thank you." She started. Kanata stared at her for a moment taking in what she had just said. He was about to open his mouth to answer when she voiced out again. "And… I want to ask for your permission to go somewhere tomorrow…"

She appeared kind of embarrassed right after she said it out but kept her head high to look at him. Kanata was bewildered for a moment and wondered "Where are you going?"

"I will go back to work on my parent's day care center." She replied.

Simple, yet it was an astonishingly amusing answer. Kanata's laughter was contained and just resulted in his mouth to curve up. A day care? Like running around chasing snotty little children and putting them to sleep, right?

"Oh?" he managed to say.

"And I'm going to—"she was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Kanata was quick to pick up the mobile lying beside him on the bed. He placed it near his ear.

"What? No! That is total crap! Get me new ideas now or I'll fire everyone in your department!" he yelled. Fury was evident in his voice and was clearly pissed off at something. Apparently, the pissed brunet did not notice the blonde's eyebrows twitch irritably. And he clearly did not see her hand coming close to his mobile.

"Eh! What the hell!"

The blonde now has the mobile in control and glared at the brunet. She placed the phone near her ear and started taking matters in her own hands.

"Hello? Yes, I would just like to tell you that you actually did a great job! Although I would still take your boss' advice to give him new ideas but please don't get him wrong, he just wants to keep the company in good shape. "Kanata was now at wits end at what she did but nonetheless kept his composure and did not go and grab the thing away from her.

"No. He's not angry, he's…um…shocked. Oh, well then, Good luck to you all!" she finished and as sweetly as her voice could get. She knew it was rude to butt in in someone else's conversation and sure as hell the phone butted in in theirs. She turned to Kanata and waited for hell to break loose.

"What the hell did you do?"

And so, hell broke loose. Kanata lunged forward to grab the phone away from her but Miyu protected it and put it close to her chest. By now, Kanata's arms wrapped around her shoulders in hopes of grasping the object from her. Miyu squealed as he did this but never forgot to keep it away from his hands. Kanata stopped the wild child's play and went back to sit on his bed again. He has his hand over his face now, massaging it lightly. He sighed.

"Give me the phone."

Miyu clutched it further, no intention of handing it back to him whatsoever.

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"I said give it."

"You're going to call them."

"Of course I would. That was something serious."

Miyu glared at him and spoke "Aren't we talking about something serious too before they called?"

Kanata snapped his head up to her.

"What? Your 'I want to go to some Day Care center' thing?" he said almost sarcastically.

"I'm serious about that And it's not just some Day Care center, it's the business my parents worked so hard for." She replied. Impatience and irritability was getting over her for his lack of enthusiasm at their conversation.

He was not able to reply at this. He looked at the hand that was grasping his phone and noticed that her hands were now on her side. What he did next startled Miyu and snapped her out of her fury. Kanata took her hand, the one which held the phone and he held it for a while.

"You aren't listening are you?" Miyu said, quite reddening around her cheeks. She could feel Kanata's hand wrap around her delicate one as he held it. Although she convinced herself that it was one of his strategy to get the phone back to him, Miyu could not help but tremble at his touch.

"I was." He rotated her hand to be able to see the phone that she protected under her grip. "Now give this to me." He said as he unlocked her fingers off the phone. Miyu sighed in defeat and reluctantly gave in and released her fingers from the phone. Kanata took the phone from her and tossed it on his bed.

"Sorry." Muttered Miyu.

A smile crept up Kanata's face as he stood up and took her hand with his again. Now the heart was a curious thing, for when he did this, it reacted unfamiliarly and leapt in bliss. He pulled her close to him but not enough for their bodies to touch. The blonde was taken aback by it as she kept her head down. She could feel the air in her lungs being sucked out of her. As the man began to lower his head towards hers, Miyu couldn't help but look further down on the floor and mightily tried to avoid facing him.

He leaned in near her ear and it made her flinch as she felt his breath brush against her skin.

"You just got yourself a free ride to your day care." He whispered. He pulled back a little to leave an ample amount of space between them.

"Wha..what?" she choked.

"I'll drop you to your day care tomorrow." He replied, the smile visible on his face.

Miyu looked at him. "I…I can commute from here. It's okay." she said softly. Her eyes trailed down to their entwined hands and her face turned a shade of red at the sight. The sound of his voice broke her gaze at their hands.

"It's good to have a detour once in a while." He smirked. "And I wanna see those snotty brats you change diapers."

Miyu heard him chuckle and she diverted her gaze at him with a kind of irritated look.

"I'm kidding. You should be ready by ten tomorrow." He said.

Miyu nodded and hastily ran away from him to get out and breathe some air. She tried pulling the handles of the door. She pulled it once but it wouldn't budge. She tried again but they still didn't open. Somehow, this situation brought back a fresh memory weeks earlier where a similar incident took place. She then felt Kanata walk towards her.

"I'm sorry. I locked it." He said as he extended his hand to unlock the door. Yes, it was very similar. As soon as the doors opened, Miyu bolted out of the room and ran towards her own room leaving Kanata staring at her wide eyed. He shook his head as he closed the doors behind him smiling at the blonde.

He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, his smile still not fading. For the first time in many years, Kanata Saionji was looking forward to waking up the next morning.

**0**

They were driving at a fairly normal speed. The blonde beside him was clutching the seatbelt that draped across her chest. They haven't spoken to each other besides the occasional instructions of the blonde as to where the way towards the Day Care center was. After turning left into a market street, Kanata caught sight of a sign that said "Kouzuki Day Care Center". He smiled as he made their way towards it.

They stopped in front of the shop and he took a black phone from the dashboard and handed it to her. The blonde looked at him questioningly and glanced at the phone, remembering the incident it caused last night.

"Call me when you're done here." He said.

Miyu nodded and as soon as she got hold of the phone, he took off. Miyu blinked at the car and pouted clutching the phone in her hand.

"Take care." She whispered.

She turned around to face the building. She had been preparing herself for quite some time now on how she would be able to face them.

She should just gather all her willpower to take on a scolding from her best pals, right? But the real question was how will she explain everything to them, especially to her.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough, two pairs of eyes widened at the entrance of a nervous-wrecked blonde and all she could manage was a small sheepish smile.

**0**

"I'm not mad. I'M FURIOUS!"

Miyu squinted her eyes for the umpteenth time since she got inside. Fortunately, it was the kids' nap time and they had an entire hour to discuss Miyu's tragedy, as Aya Konishi would call it, partially connoting a play she wrote about something similar.

"Miyu! Just what the hell were you thinking?" the short haired woman half yelled at her. The blonde flinched a little at this. "You left us hanging! We didn't know what to do the second you rushed out! You know, I don't care about the whereabouts of that stupid moron! I was against him after all. But when I saw you run after him…" the woman stopped and looked at her. Despite the anger her speech sent out, her eyes betrayed the emotion and showed a rather opposite of it.

Without warning, two arms wrapped around the blonde and enclosed her in a tight embrace. And then another pair joined in. Miyu was taken aback by the sudden action but she managed to give back the affection that flowed out from her friends as she wrapped her arms around them.

"We were so worried, Miyu. We went looking for you everywhere." Nanami Tenchi sobbed. Pulling back, she looked at her with such emotion that showed relief, happiness and contentment that Miyu felt her own tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry…" she said.

"All that matters now is that you're safe and you haven't been raped, thrown out near the creek and left for the sharks to eat." Aya tried. Although that was intended to lighten up the situation, the pigtailed woman's broad imagination caught the best of her and subconsciously uttered undesirable things.

Miyu tried to keep a straight face at her comment and nodded in half hearted agreement.

"What happened then?" Miyu asked. Nanami sighed and caught her cheek on her palm.

"It's a good thing that we kept the guests limited. I gathered all the courage I've got and managed to apologize and convince them to leave the place and I told them I'll update them about you two." Nanami narrated with closed eyes.

"It was quite troublesome because Chris' nearly went berserk when she found out that your wedding's foiled. She hurriedly went back to Japan and ordered a search for Mizuki." Aya added.

"It was a shoot-at-sight order actually." Nanami said. "We managed to convince her that there's no need for that though and then she went to divert the search to you."

"We told her there's no need for that too because we know you'll be coming back. Although there was still this worry hanging over us as the days passed." Aya piped in.

Their duet continued until Miyu cut them off.

"Mizuki…I wasn't able to get to him." Miyu started yet another topic the two refrained from bringing up for fear of recalling memories better forgotten.

Silence enveloped the duo at the short but significant fact Miyu had thrown. They looked at each other silently and Nanami went to hold Miyu's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm really sorry Miyu." She whispered. Miyu lowered her head trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from her emerald orbs. Fate was with her then and the tears dared not fall from her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I retrieved your luggage from the hotel. I was able to persuade the receptionist a key to your room and then brought your things at home." Nanami said. "I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Thanks Nanami." She replied.

Nanami narrowed her eyes towards something on the blonde's chest area. She studied it for a moment before speaking. She sighed and looked straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Miyu, I know you love him so much. But…you won't be able to move on if you won't let go of something that may remind him of you."

Miyu looked at her with a confused stare and her eyebrows burrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Nanami reached out for the lone jewelry that adorned her neck and held onto the pendant. She held the pair of rings that were skewered on the silver lace to Miyu's face. Miyu stared at the rings and her eyes automatically flew open at the sight.

"_What's the problem?" the brunet asked as he drove their way back into the house. When he did not receive a reply, he looked at the blonde who was looking down on her fingers and he followed where her gaze rested. Twinkling on her left ring finger was a silver band that bored minimal carvings._

_The brunet sighed and reached up to the back of his neck and unbuckled a silver necklace. He gathered up the rest of the chain on his left hand while focusing the other on the steering wheel. He held out the necklace to the blonde whose head shot up at him._

"_If you're uncomfortable wearing it, attach it to this." he said. She eyed the silver lace with both eyes and glanced up at the man. _

"_It's not…I'm not uncomfortable…it's just that…"she stuttered. _

_He dropped the necklace on her lap and went to take off his own ring. He held it again at her face._

"_Take mine too. You're in charge of them." He said as he placed it in her palm._

She shot a nervous glance at the women in front of her and hurriedly snatched away the rings from Nanami's hand. She was at it again. She actually left out another integral part of her current situation. Her heart began thumping hard against her chest threatening to throw her out of consciousness.

"It's not what you think it is." She tried. Maybe avoiding explanations for now will buy her some time to sort this out. Yes, another explanation about another so different subject does not sound appealing right now.

She clutched the rings that were dangling at the mid part of the silver chain as she hoped that fate will side with her.

"Miyu, they look exactly like what we think they are." Nanami stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No they're not." She opposed. She knew deep inside that they were not going to buy this act of hers. She dumbly wished it would.

"You can't tell us off just like—" Nanami was cut off as a sound of jingling bells startled the three signaling someone entered. Their heads automatically turned towards the front door.

A ponytailed young woman entered and trailing behind her was a blonde boy. The woman turned back and dragged the blonde boy. The boy's eyes were puffed and red, indicating that he had been crying.

"Ruu?" Miyu called as soon as she saw the blonde boy. Her mouth twitched into a smile as utter glee enveloped her at the sight of the boy. "Ruu!" she called again and ran towards the boy who also stopped sniffing and looked up to the sound of Miyu's voice.

His face brightened as two arms encircled him and a tuft of blonde hair blocked his eyes.

"Mama?" he called.

"Yes, Ruu." She answered. "I missed you!" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Mama!" the boy squealed in delight.

**0**

**A/n: **I'm sorry but I might be uploading at a slower pace. School's starting. ^_^.

-LightEclairs


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry if it took so long. There's just so much schoolwork.

**0**

"Ruu didn't want to come here anymore since you left." The ponytailed woman explained.

She and Miyu were left in the room while Nanami and Aya took Ruu to the playroom where his fellow toddlers were currently napping.

At less than two years, Ruu was the youngest of them.

Miyu was glad that their arrival saved her from the near discovery of her friends of yet another trouble she currently was in. She quickly took off the necklace and secured it in her pocket. She would tell them soon enough.

"I'm sorry for troubling you further, Miyu." She replied taking Miyu's hands. "I know you've got your hands full with Mizuki and I didn't want to bug you about Ruu."

"I'm okay, Saya." She said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the noise on the other room. Apparently, the kids were awake now and their playtime starts. Saya stood up from her chair and fixed her handbag.

"I must get going now." She said. "I'll pick Ruu up at the usual time."

Miyu nodded and followed her towards the door. She smiled before opening the door and stepping out. Miyu stood there for a while before heading to the playroom. Her thoughts drifted to Ruu.

The first time Ruu stepped into the day care months ago, he was also crying. He did not want to be separated from his aunt Saya even for a second. When Miyu entered, she saw her companions having a problem with the new kid.

After minutes of struggling, Miyu decided to ty her luck with the kid. She kneeled in front of him and held out her hand. She smiled and told him that she'll show him the children's pet turtle and let him feed it. Ruu stopped crying then and looked at her, he was hesitating but slowly reached out to meet her hand.

For the rest of the day then, Nanami and Aya went on talking about turtles and kids. What surprised them that day was what Ruu called Miyu. When naptime came, Ruu didn't let go of Miyu's hand and constantly calls her 'Mama'. The next days, Ruu came in with a smile and always lunged himself at Miyu at once.

Miyu smiled at the thought. She never felt any awkwardness everytime Ruu addresses her as his mama. It somehow felt like an achievement that a parentless child considers her as a mother figure. It actually made her adoration to him into affection.

**0**

Kanata smacked his pen down in irritation as his handset beeped. Santa was out at the hour and leaving him with no one to shout and boss around. He didn't try to see the caller i.d because he was sure as hell that it was Mikan as she was the only one who bugs him on his handset. His dad also calls him on it but it was Mikan who always does. He pushed it near his ear and answered in an obviously irritated tone.

"What do you want?"

"Kanata?" the other line asked.

Kanata's temper went down as he heard the voice. It wasn't Mikan. He remembered that he gave his phone to Miyu earlier.

"I just called to tell you that I'll stop by the plaza." She started.

Silence.

"I…I just thought you oughta know." She replied, her voice getting softer after every word. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Kanata sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Somehow, her voice sounded very new and unique to the constant silence in his office. He ultimately concluded that he preferred her voice over the dull silence.

"No. I don't mind." He replied.

"Um, so…yeah. See you at home." she said.

He put down the handset and stared at the ceiling for a while. He felt a sudden rush of blood through him when she said the last sentence. He felt very comfortable at her tone and the thought that he will hear it again in his own house was making him more and more eager to get out of the hell he calls his office.

He smiled to himself as he picked up his pen and continued working on the files. His smile widened further when he realized that he was approving the paperworks sent in by the marketing department. The same ones that got him and the blonde into a fit of immature quarreling the night before.

His handset beeped again. He was not sure what she wanted this time but the thin line forming in his lips kept their exposure for a longer time as he picked up the beeping handset.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A different voice answered. His smile was instantly wiped out when he heard the voice. Disappointment was apparent in his face but also playing along his head was confusion and bewilderment.

"Mizuki." He replied. He wondered what his cousin wants. He seldom calls him and it has been a while since they've seen each other.

"Is Sis living with you?" he asked. More like assured.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Mizuki chuckled lightly knowing perfectly well that his sister was too dependent on the two men in her life to live alone.

"Can I visit sometime?"

"You're in Heio?" Kanata asked back. Mizuki was a wanderer type and had lived in different parts of Japan in the last five years.

He was also a budding environmentalist and culture awareness advocate who contirbutes his written works to a local paper. Kanata never thought of hearing from him, more so that he was in Heiomachi which only housed boring temples and would not be a possible candidate for his expeditions.

"Yeah." His tone was gloomy and Kanata could tell that something was bothering him.

"What is it this time?" Kanata asked.

There was a moment of silence on the other line but Kanata knew better than to hung up.

"I…I screwed up." He replied.

Kanata let out a breath and scratched his auburn locks. Since he could remember, the only person who can smack some sense to him was his sister, Mikan. Kanata figured much.

"When do you plan on visiting?"

"I don't know. Does two days from now sound good?"

"Anytime."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

He hung up after that and Kanata thought of ways to tell Mikan about the unnanounced call from her 'ungrateful' brother as she calls him. She was so pissed when she heard that Mizuki left again, without even telling her. And his sudden appearance now would do no good to Mikan.

A night-long sermon awaits Mizuki, Kanata figured.

**0**

It was past six in the evening and Miyu strolled the sidewalks of the beautifully lit streets of the shopping center of Heiomachi. She was bringing with her the list Nanami wanted her to buy for the day care. She volunteered to buy since she 'slacked off' for several weeks.

She was halfway through the list and the next supply requires him to visit the pet shop for Nobita the turtle's needs. She saw the neon signs of the shop and hurriedly went inside.

"turtle feed please." She requested the caretaker. She payed for it and quietly left the shop.

She was cheking the list when her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure of a man seating on a bench beside the telephone booths of the street. The dark hair was reminiscent of him. The strong jaw that angled his face. The broad shoulders.

The man stood up and looked around, his face now clear against the light of the street lamp. His pale face and dark eyes were dead give away. Miyu nearly dropped the bags she was carrying.

Mizuki.

Who would've thought she'd see who she wanted to see so badly now that she's not looking for him anymore? Or at least a part of her wasn't.

Fate was cruel. She had locked all her memories of him into the deepest parts of her mind for it to all just come back in the sight of him.

She was frozen in her spot and all she did was watch when the man started walking the opposite direction, away from her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape as Mizuki's back was slowly merging with the crowd.

Without thinking, she tightened her grip on the bags and started running after him…again. She dodged every person and made her way closer to him. She did not care if she went back and dug out a painful experience. All her mind and heart wanted now was to see him again, to touch him. She did not care if he didn't love her anymore.

She saw him turn to the playground and rushed past people. Her heart was beating fast both from lack of oxygen and the exictement of the thought of seeing him again until it slowly sank. When she turned to the corner, she lost sight of him. She turned around, full 360 degrees to catch a glimpse of him.

She lost him for the second time around.

She breathed heavily and clutched her chest.

"Mizuki." She breathed out his name. She felt tears roll down as she dropped to her knees on the grass oblivious to the people that passed by and seen her in that state.

**0**

It felt like a long time for her as she propped her feet on the grass and the steel swing swung her back and forth lazily. She gave up the chase. She didn't think it would be this hard to let go. Her head was leaning down, trying to hide her swollen eyes. Considering it was already dark, there were only a few people in the playground.

"When are you planning to go home?" a voice asked her from behind. She turned around but before she saw who it was, the swing was pushed propelling her forward. When it got back, two hands clutched the handle stopping it from swinging.

Miyu stood up from the swing and faced the owner of the voice. She was shocked to see a familiar face staring back at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Are you crying?" Kanata asked her back. Miyu turned around to hide her face to him and silently wished he would not push the subject further. She picked up the bags and fixed herself.

"Come on."

Kanata took the bags from her and started walking back to the parking area. Miyu just followed him and turned to look back at the shopping center hoping in the slightest possiblity to see him again.

Kanata seated the bags on the backseat and closed the door. He turned to Miyu who stood beside him staring blankly on the floor. He was sure that something was up with her. its very easy to spot even the smallest hint of sadness on her face.

He instinctively took her hand and literally dragged her back to the shopping center.

"Where are we going?" she asked weakly, letting him pull her behind him.

He looked at her and smirked. "Getting some ice cream." Was his fast reply.

**0**

"Mikan told me to eat ice cream when I'm feeling down or something upset me." He explained to her handing her the double scoop of rocky road flavoured ice cream. He only bought one and got himself a soda instead. The young executive would never be seen eating ice cream out in public.

She took it and held it in front of her without any intention of tasting it. Her eyes were still filled with the dull color that killed the vibrant emerald he wanted to see.

"It's okay if you won't tell me." He said as he sat down on the bench. She took her seat beside him and scooped a spoonful of the ice cream with the plastic spoon that came with it. It never ended in her mouth but stayed in the curve of the spoon for the longest time, melting into the plastic cup eventually.

"I saw him." She whispered, enough for only him to hear.

"Him?" he knew who she was talking about.

"I ran after him again." She continued. Kanata cringed at the thought that she was running around the city once more just because of the stupid jerk. "I know. I'm stupid but…I just couldn't help it." Her voice cracked and Kanata immediately thought she was going to cry.

Kanata looked the other way to avoid witnessing any kind of emotional breakdown or anything as he was not good with dealing with those kind of things. Growing up with no females in his life, Mikan, he did not considered as one, he never had any first hand experience about them. Elementary and high school crushes were ignored as well.

"I don't know what to say." He replied softly then gulped down a mouthful of soda and felt it's lame stinging capabilities as it made its way down his throat.

"It's okay. I shouldn't be bothering you about this either." She was playing with the now melted and still untouched ice cream on her plastic cup.

He meekly nodded and shook the tin bottle in his hand.

"Do you love him?" he inwardly cursed himself when he realized he said it aloud. What the hell was he thinking?

"**Duh. Of course she does, why did you think she ran after him again?" **he can almost hear those little people inside his head say.

Miyu turned towards him and her eyes seem to be lit up with a small power of the same shade of emerald.

"I guess so." She said, bringing her head back down to the melted ice cream. "Honestly, I'm confused."

Kanata gulped down the remaining mililiters of liquid.

"I mean, we were supposed to get married and married people love each other. Yeah…I love Mizuki."

And he choked on the stupid soda. He immediately banged his hand on his chest and tried to prevent the soda to rise in his nose. Miyu gasped at his reaction and quicky raised a hand on his back stroking it gently. He coughed up the uncontrollable urge to curse right then and there.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Miyu asked her hand still trying to calm his system with her stroking.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine. Damn soda." He muttered. He processed her sentence in his mind and find it a tad disturbing fact that the runaway jerk shares his cousin's name.

And then something hit him.

Shit.

"_I didn't…he did."_

Kanata's movement was held back as he remembered her words the first day they met.

"_I…I screwed up."_

No. it had to be a coincindence. Mizuki was not fond of women. But, a man can fall in love right?

"What was his name again?" he asked, his mind threatened to go blank.

"Mizuki. Mizuki Yamamura."

It was a common name. Several million other people would probably be named the same. Okay maybe only hundred but it was still a possibility.

"You probably heard of him or something. He writes for Torii."

His grip on the soda can tightened and ended up crashing it in his palm.

He's heard of him alright.

Her voice was blocked as Kanata's mind racked for every fact about his cousin and did not want to believe that they all fitted perfectly to what the blonde described as her lover. The oxygen atoms in his lungs began to leave their respective air sacs and force him to swallow in more air.

"Kanata, are you sure you're okay?"

He was completely out of words and blurted out what took over his mind.

"Miyu." He choked out. "Mikan has a brother."

Although it sounded stupid as it was, Kanata thought breaking it down genty would reduce the impact of this particular piece of information to her, as well as to himself. She looked at him confusedly and decided to share exactly what she thought.

"Is that relevant?"

"Do you know Mikan's surname?" he cut her off.

"Yamamura."

Miyu's eyes widened as she realized what might be Kanata's point. And if it was what she thought it was, it would explain the choking on the soda and the shocked face Kanata fashioned right at the moment.

"It could be a coincidence." She voiced out, more to herself.

"Exactly what I thought when you told me his name a while ago." Kanata replied, thinking all about the possible Mizuki Yamamura that Japan has.

He gathered up all his might and turned to fully face Miyu.

"Mizuki Yamamura, a freelance journalist currently working for the Torii and a person who loves traveling. He has dark hair and piercing dark eyes." Kanata paused. He looked directly in Miyu's eyes and noticed they started to gloss slowly. "He's Mikan's brother…and my cousin." He finished and stood up, his back now facing her.

Miyu's face bore no expression and can be considered blank. She was only staring at Kanata like there was nothing to be concerned of. Kanata deduced that his approach in this revelation was not effective at all. He mentally slapped himself for saying it the way he said it but as shock was also a bit overpowering his sense of logical thinking, no one can blame him.

Sometimes, the craziest things in the world were done when a person is in a state of unstable emotions. The same thing applied to that rushed marriage they agreed upon and this situation also fell into the statement.

"What a small world." Miyu whispered monotonously. Her voice was void of any kind of emotion every one of them failed to showcase their ability to dominate her heart this time. She lowered her head to the ground and her shoulders started shaking.

At first Kanata thought she was going to be overrun by her emotions and cry right then and there but he was caught off guard when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Miyu?" Kanata was about to turn around but a gentle hand clutched on his arm. He felt her rest his head on his back as her chuckles turned into sobs and the sound of her crying replaced the silence at the place.

He shut his eyes close and threw the crushed soda hand as far as he can. Her sobs were still audible and her grip tightening on his arm.

So far, life has been a shit and he silently wished for even just one peaceful day.

"Let's go home." He whispered to her.

She reluctantly let go of his arm but was remedied when he held her hand in his as they made their way back into the parking area. Unlike earlier, he wasn't dragging her, instead she felt that he was guiding her through the way. She forced herself to feel comfortable and found it quite easy to do so as long as she feels his presence with him. She then identified it as feeling protected. A feeling she strangely did not feel from Mizuki.

Her mind seemed to stop functioning and nothing seemed to invade it but pure shock and unwanted emotions. The only solace she felt was the thought that her hand was enveloped in Kanata's, assuring her that she was not alone.

She let out one big breath and tightened her grip on his hand.

**0**

**A/N: **btw, I call this the Mizuki Chapter… =) Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

She was not sure how to react as soon as they arrived at home. She doesn't know how to face Mikan. She doesn't know what to do. Her head was spinning. All of these things have made her so vulnerable that even the touch of the brunet man she felt protected with made her skin tingle with fear and nervousness.

"What's the matter?" It did not come out as he wanted it to. It sounded uncaring and the like. He knew what was bugging her but asked anyway. He too was out of words and he was not the kind of guy to have a dictionary of comforting words.

Miyu looked at the scenery outside the car window. She was looking expectantly at the people whizzing past her. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. She knew that it was beyond any probability that _they_ would meet again. He did not even know she'd seen him. Still, so strong in her heart was her desire for it to happen.

"You want something to eat?" He tried again, knowing that it still wouldn't work.

She shook her head gently and tried to put up a smile. He nodded in reply.

They were driving at a slow rate allowing her to check every detail of the places they were passing. Although it tortured her as her far-out expectation grows, she understood that Kanata was giving his best to comfort her. It somehow made her smile.

**0**

"Welcome Home." Mikan said to herself as the car parked beside the shaded veranda she was at. She lifted her feet from the granite table they were resting on and chucked her pencil behind her left ear and proceeded to welcome the couple. She ran towards them with her arms outstretched. She did not mid the tingle she felt from the wet grass she stepped on and focused on the blonde that came out frailly from the sleek car.

The blonde was followed by her husband whose face was in a grump the minute he stepped out. He looked at the blonde quickly before smacking the approaching manga artist with a glossy paper on the face which caused the blonde to cover her mouth in pure shock.

"Ow. What's this?" Mikan asked while trying to scan the paper.

"Look for a place as soon as possible." he replied briskly at her. Both Mikan and Miyu's eyes widened at the same time.

"You're…you're…you're kicking me out…"Mikan trailed off as she looked unbelievingly at her cousin who was walking towards the veranda at a quick pace. "You're KICKING ME OUT!" She shouted and charged towards him.

Mikan pushed at his back and smacked the brochure at the back of his head mimicking his actions earlier.

"How dare you?" She complained. Kanata replied her with a grunt and turned to face her. He saw a look of irritation on his cousin's face which was highlighted by the contortions her skin made. He sighed inwardly and puffed out his breath into the air upwards. He knew he cannot force her out this easy due to the natural stubbornness of the woman in front of her. But he needed to do it; at least he thinks he needs to.

"I'll give you the whole night to think about this thoroughly, Mikan. You need to think about it. It'll be good for you someday." He said slowly and quietly. "It could even spare you from…unwanted encounters." He added it with his voice a little inaudible before turning his back again and approaching his blonde wife who supported herself with the car door. He grabbed her wife's arm and pulled her into the house with him.

Mikan stared at him for a good five minutes and watched until his back disappeared into the house. She let out a yelp and stomped on the unsuspecting grass before following the brunet's lead.

**0**

Kanata held her hand tightly, the warmth of his palm on her wrist was evident. She did like the feeling of it however and did not mind the possibility of him sweating because of the pressure.

Her thoughts which were once flooded with the images of Mizuki Yamamura were now replaced by the shocked and irritated face of his sister, Mikan Yamamura whom she saw so infuriated for the first, and hopefully, the last time. She did not know what was going on or what made the brunet to suddenly kick out his cousin. He did not mention anything about the events to her prior to it. This made her head spin even more.

They approached the hall in which their rooms were located. The dim lighting made her feel worse than before. Kanata walked towards her room, his hand still grasping her wrist. He slowly guided her in front of the room and made her face him, slowly letting go of her arm.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked.

"I guess so." She meekly replied with her head bowed down. "I can get by with a little alone time."

Kanata nodded once and opened the door for her. "Just don't hesitate to ask for assistance or something, okay?"

"Okay."

She turned around and held the door knob for a minute before turning back again to face him. "Thanks, Kanata."

She gave him a smile and then proceeded inside, closing the door behind her.

Kanata stood still facing the closed door in front of him thinking whether he should go and _try _to do something for her. She was still a distant acquaintance of him but it never occurred to him that way.

He decided to leave, to go to the other woman who concerned him as much as every single detail of the situation.

Mikan is a good woman. She was a great sister to both him and Mizuki. Only she would understand every mistake her younger brother would commit. She was the only one who could comfort her brother anytime, anywhere. It was not different even now that they're all grown up.

Kanata found her on the porch, still scribbling on her papers, her back hunched over and her hair was all over her face. He approached her slowly. He noticed the brochure was ripped in pieces and it made him smile.

Why did he even think of getting her out of the house? Simple. He wanted to spare her from anymore hardships she might experience. Mizuki was coming in a matter of days and his relation to Miyu was more of a problem for her than to anyone. Mikan thought herself as the one responsible for her brother. It would certainly break her heart if she knew about _it._

"I officially declare your proposal as trash." She said through gritted teeth. She stood up from her seat and ripped the remaining page of the brochure in front of him.

His smile widened further and walked towards her. "I know. I'm sorry." He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to a quick embrace.

"Mizuki is coming home the day after tomorrow." He stated and let go of her.

Mikan's eyes widened a bit and managed to straighten her face amidst the shock.

"That's nice. I finally get to punch him." She replied.

Kanata bowed his head and nodded although it was not visible. "Just…just prepare yourself."

He then walked away and sought the comfort of his bed. He could not bear to think of what will happen in the next days.

**0**

This was the first time Miyu ever saw Kanata off to work. He called for her to check on her primarily. He did not expect her to look fine but she did. She was fine. But it bugged him. Miyu was leaning down on the car window to see him and Kanata looked up to see her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered with a smile. It wasn't forced. It bugged him again. What magic did this to her?

She raised her balled up fist to him and smiled again. Kanata looked at her fist questioningly. Sensing his confusion, Miyu grinned.

"It's how we say 'fight!' in the day care." She explained. "You…uh…bump your knuckle with mine."

Kanata continued to just look at her. "Never mind." She said, withdrawing her hand. "Take care."

Kanata chuckled and it caught her attention. He raised his fist and extended it to her. "Fight."

Miyu looked at him and touched her knuckle with his. They both smiled.

The car sped up and Miyu straightened her back relieving the fresh memory of this morning. She saw Kanata's cheery side and made it a task to help him show it off more often.

**0**

Kanata was not going to work. He was not entering the humongous building. He was going elsewhere. A premature meeting with his cousin might lift off the tension in the household, he thought. They were going to meet at this café that his cousin suggested; to at least get the entrepreneur aura off a bit. It was a simple and typical café, with the usual café menu, the usual, café table cloths, the usual café ambiance and the usual café workers.

It was not the first time Kanata Saionji entered such a _simple _eatery. In fact, he had often preferred snacking off at food stands and kiosks when he's out of his businessman outfit. He was never fond of the prim and proper class of society although he was always considered and described as one.

He shrugged off the idea.

Pulling off the car, he got out and scanned the area. He was late as always, be it meetings or a simple gathering. But he knew his cousin has not waited for him that long either. They were of the _punctual _type as Youjiro woud describe the three of them. They hated waiting but they loved to be waited.

He walked into the busy place clad in a button up shirt and cardigan, trying to blend in with the crowd. His get up still failed to hide his sophisticated demeanor which showed from every angle of his face and stance.

There he was, sitting in a corner table with something that looked like a latte on the table. He didn't look any different from the last they've seen each other but there was definitely something about him that changed.

He walked towards him and took the seat in front of him.

"Hey." Mizuki straightened up his shoulders and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey." Kanata examined his face more closely. He was not getting enough sleep and the circles around his eyes are beginning to darken.

"What's up?" Mizuki asked, sipping the contents of the cup. "Want a macchiato?"

"I don't need anything. I've had enough caffeine."

"Decaf latte then."

"We're not here for that."

"Still rough around the edges aren't we?"

Kanata scoffed. He was cheerful and bright as always. Maybe that's one of the things Miyu loved about him.

"Shut it." Kanata replied with a slight grin.

Mizuki scratched his head and chuckled. He brushed off invisible things on his shirt and looked at Kanata directly in his eyes. "So, you've wanted to be with me sooner than 2 days?"

Kanata rolled his eyes and then went back to business.

"It's about the people you'll see in the house."

Mizuki chuckled again. "I'm used to sis' yelling and everything."

"It's not that."

"Don't worry. I won't bug you and your wife." He grinned evilly at him, raising his right brow.

Kanata was caught off guard of what he said and unbelievingly looked at him. "Where did you…?"

"Come on dude, word gets on fast in little Heiomachi." He replied. "I didn't know you were that type. I always thought you'd grow old and alone because you don't smile. I didn't expect to hear that news. Seriously." He chuckled again.

Kanata regained his composure and cleared his throat. It might be easier to spill the beans now that half of them were already spilled. This gave him a little more courage.

"Yeah. It actually has something to do with it." Kanata looked at him.

"Go on."

"May I ask a question?" Kanata paused and waited impossibly for his rhetorical question to be answered. "Do you know to whom I'm married to?"

"uh. No. But I'll meet her on Friday surely." He smiled.

"You've met her already." Kanata could feel his heart beat fast.

"I don't get you Kanata. Is she famous? One of our friends maybe?"

"Does the name 'Miyu Kozuki' ring any bell?"

Kanata finally saw the change in Mizuki's expression. He clearly saw him gulp his saliva down his throat. He was really not good at revealing things and breaking it to people gently. He could not blame himself; he was not used to these things. It made him uncomfortable all the time.

"Miyu?" his voice was hoarse.

"She _is_ the Miyu whom you're thinking about." Kanata pressed on.

Mizuki could feel sweat running down his temples as well as the hysterical beating of his heart but he tried to maintain his composure and take it in slowly.

"So, you married her." He managed to say out loud enough for him to hear.

Kanata shook his head slightly and laid his hands on the table for support.

"Yes. But we're only married through papers."

He noticed Mizuki's puzzled look and continued. "We're kind of married because of certain situations."

"It's a fraud marriage." Mizuki stated, the shock still lingering on his voice and face.

"Kind of."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Kanata brushed off the issue. "Anyways, it's not the thing here. What I met you here for was to ask you to come clean to her."

Mizuki raised his head from his drink and looked at him.

"She was very devastated when I saw her. She was calling your name. Dressed in that gown, she looked like an angel, but a pitiful one. She did not care about the things people thought while they watched her running around in town in search of her runaway lover. She even managed to give me a smile in spite of everything she's been through. She still cares about you. I think…" Kanata stopped.

He did not know why it was hard for him to continue. There was something inside of him that wanted him to not say the next words. But his rational thinking got the better of him and painstakingly managed to say them.

"I think…I think she still loves you."

**0**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **It's been so long. I found myself and picked up from where I left. So without any further ado, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it again. :)

* * *

It's a fact that this day would eventually come, but to Kanata, it's one of those he wished never would. He spent the day busying himself over work, going as far as reviewing documents still several months due. He wanted to empty his head and lessen his anxiety for tonight's affair.

Never did he think that his life would take a turn for drama. His mind was bubbling with endless possibilities of _her_ reactions, both good and bad, but he was very particular on the negative.

Kanata Saionji scribbled his signature over and over the blank paper for the past ten minutes, a habit he's developed whenever he was bored or in this case, anxious. He had consumed almost three cups of his preferred espresso in a span of two hours and was getting quite light-headed.

_Either this goes well or ends up badly. _He thought to himself. Weighing consequences was not his most prideful skill. Corporate issues are what swim in his head most of the time, not personal thingamajiggies.

His phone beeped calmly on top of his desk and he involuntarily jumped at it, fidgeting lightly on the keypad. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could come earlier? I'm really jumpy." Whispered the voice on the other line. He could tell that it was more of a request than a question. A bead of sweat found its way on his temple at the voice.

"You know, you should've just barged in." He answered. Brushing his hand over his locks, he calculated his time to prepare everything prior to his arrival.

"I'm really sorry. I just…" He heared an audible sigh from the other end.

"How early?" He knows he gives in too much but with the state of things, nothing would be strong enough to still leave him closed-off for anything. He even considered the possibility of finding a long-lost relative.

Mizuki gave a half-hearted laugh for a whole minute. "See me at seven."

Kanata was more than glad to hang up. Seven. Great. He had less than two hours of self-composure. Admittingly, he was more nervous and paranoid about this than the two ladies who needs to be. Perhaps it was a con of being the perfectionist leader people think he was, which he was not, according to him.

At a quarter to five, he decided to leave. A message was sent directly to his secretary of his early dismissal. He grabbed his coat and dashed off the cold room to brace himself for whatever may come.

The drive was uneventful, moderate traffic, no phone calls because he had it turned off, same old boring Heiomachi. He came around a corner and stopped at a sign.

Kozuki Day Care Center.

He slowly got out of the car and akwardly opened the glass door, bells jingling.

"Welcome to the day care!" A cheery voice erupted from behind a desk. Kanata looked over and saw the lady's greenish-black head bent on something on the desk. With a cheerful smile, she looked up and the smile faltered a bit when she looked at the visitor full-on. "How may I help…you?" She managed.

The place was eerily bright and colorful, like something out of children's fairy tale. The walls streamed with rainbow colored streaks with paintings of assorted creatures. The waiting area was filled with shelves of books and even the floor was painted.

It might as well be closing time because the place seemed quiet.

"Uh, hi." Pretty lame for someone like him. He caught a glimpse of the lady's name tag which says 'Aya-chan'.

He walked slowly towards the desk and stood with poise. "Is Kozuki Miyu around?"

"Um, yes sir. She's in the playroom. Should I go get her?" She asked politely, taking a step away from the desk.

"That would be great, thank you." He replied.

"Please, take a seat." The lady pointed at the rows of pink folding chairs and bowed, disappearing through the star-spangled door. Kanata inspected the seat and chose to rather wait.

Not long after, the green-haired woman came out of the door with Miyu closely behind her. Her hair was tied up in one long ponytail and an apron hung around her neck.

"Kanata!" She wasn't able to hide her shock upon seeing him and hastily went up to him. She had no idea why he was there and with her friends around, it would be difficult to get out. She glanced back at Aya who was undoubtedly confused at the scene before her.

"Um, Aya, this is Saionji Kanata. Kanata, she's Aya Konishi, a friend of mine."

Aya was the first to extend her hand towards him in a polite manner with the smile still plastered on her face. "A pleasure to meet you."

He got hold of her hand and shook it lightly and quickly let go. "The pleasure is mine as well."

Miyu got in between them quickly and lightly dragged Kanata away from the confused woman behind them. She sighed heavily and turned to look at Kanata fully on the eyes. "Why are you here?" She didn't mean to be rude but her nerves got the better of her.

"I figured I should drop by so we could go home together since it was along the way." He said, looking around. Miyu started fidgeting and kept glancing back at her stunned friend.

"I still have some things to do here. I couldn't just leave Aya and Nanami here." She whispered back, nerves still danced through her body. She still hasn't figured out a way to tell her friends about him and she sure was not ready to start now. Kanata eyed her and furrowed his brows.

"If you don't want to come with me, you could've just said so." Kanata replied, his eyes taking on an expression between irritation and anger. He started to turn around but Miyu rushed past him and got in front of him. Kanata looked away from her, seemingly pissed off.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what to tell them about you." She confessed, looking down. "They still don't know about my new life and I can't find a way to tell them. I'm really sorry." Her voice went quieter for fear of Aya overhearing.

Kanata sighed. "Are you going to help clean?"

Miyu looked up at him and nodded reluctantly. "I should."

"Then go. " He stepped sideways to give her space to move.

"Got nowhere to go?" She asked with a smile. After receiving a nod, she told him "Wait for me, go play with that unicorn over there. We would be quick."

Kanata looked over to where she pointed and sure enough, a white unicorn plushie was seated on top of a shelf. He looked back at Miyu who was casually approaching her friend by the desk.

"Girl, who is that?" Aya asked, eyeing Kanata like he was some kind of freak show. She took in the neat business suit he was in and his almost regal physique. He had an air of authority and sophistication around him that made Aya think of a million yen.

"It's a long story, Aya but I promise to tell you guys everything. I just have to compose my thoughts." She gave her a sad look and continued. "Let's get cleaning, he doesn't like waiting."

"I don't think he does. He's one hell of a business guy." Aya agreed.

**0**

The drive was slow on purpose. He still was not ready to face tonight's guest and he was sure she wasn't either. He kept looking sideways at the sleeping blonde beside him and kept thinking of ways to break it to her gently, a skill he wasn't very good at.

The scene outside alternated from rows of trees to blocks of stores. People came out for some night fun. It was only half past five and the city was already bustling with night life. Karaoke stores were littered and fast food chains, cafés and restaurants got ready for night business.

His phone beeped and his heart automatically jumped. Plugging in his earplugs, he answered the call.

"I'm on my way." The other line cracked with static but the message was still clear.

"Me too." He replied. One last curb and they were home.

"You know, I'm expecting the worse." Mizuki's voice was obviously filled with guilt and Kanata knew what it did to him. "May I ask for a couple of minutes with her later?"

Kanata was startled at his question. He didn't expect him to be so bold and to deal with it so soon. He expected him to settle for a day and then try to sort things out but doing the latter on the very first day was beyond Kanata's thoughts. "Are you sure about that?"

"Whenever I utter these words, usually I'm not but I know for certain that it's different tonight. I'm sure."

Kanata felt his mouth curve into an almost smile but kept his voice controlled. He just wished he was really right about this now.

"I'm home. See you tonight." He didn't wait for Mizuki to answer and quickly hung up. Parking the car in the back yard once again was better than greeting the servants on the front door. The grass was newly cut and the flowers along the pathway were plucked. They will wilt soon, and there was no use for flowers on the coming snowy winters.

He shook the sleeping blonde beside him carefully, announcing their arrival. Her eyes fluttered open and she was quick to straighten up. "I'm sorry for dozing off." He shook his head and opened the door and was out. Miyu staggered up and followed suit. She was used to him letting her to her own devices and she did not complain.

He stopped abruptly helping her catch up. "Where are you staying?"

Miyu looked at him quizzically. "In my room." It sounded like a question. But whatever his purpose of asking, she was not able to learn for he caught her hand and dragged her inside. She gave a startled gasp but followed his quick strides inside the house.

They ended inside his room and he asked her to sit while he disappeared into his massive wardrobe and changed. Miyu figured the only seat available for her was the bed. It was not her first time inside but she still couldn't quite grasp why she was inside it now.

She took in the room. She wasn't able to see the room fully when she first came inside. Whitewashed walls ran around it, the wardrobe was near the door to what she believed to be the bathroom. A flat screen TV was right in front of the king sized bed where she sat.

What she didn't expect were shelves of books. Leather bound and paper back ones; there were even a handful of manga. She didn't finish her observation of the room when he emerged from the wardrobe with a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants. His disheveled hair was just perfect. She stood up from the bed and faced him.

He's got his hands on his front pocket and was looking at her in a way she never saw him do. It was kind of intimidating, like she did something pitiful and he was now giving her a scolding. That was how she felt.

"I have to tell you something." He started.

Miyu suddenly wished she was out of this room. His tone was foreboding. "About?" She managed to croak it out.

"About the first day we met." He took a seat on the bed facing her. Miyu bit her lower lip, she did not want to go back to events in her life that made her heart hurt like hell. She did not know why Kanata wanted to talk about that dreadful day.

"I know it's not the most pleasant day." He continued. "But I want to help you." There was a pause and Miyu stayed immobile. "Mizuki will be coming tonight and will stay for a couple of days." He really was not very skilled in breaking things gently. He looked away for fear of her reaction.

She was beyond shocked. Memories of her dark-haired love were flooding her mind. Her heart was sinking slowly and she took in gasps of air to steady herself. Kanata was up before she could answer. He was scratching his hair vigorously.

"Miyu, I could cancel it if you want to. But I'm telling you now, it's best to deal with it sooner than later. So you could move on." He realized the full intensity of their situation as soon as the words left his mouth.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just…so so so sudden." She hung her head and played with her fingers. "You don't know how much I wanted to see him and settle everything." Her shoulders sank and she began to shake. Kanata did not know what to do. "I just feel stupid. My mind went blank the moment I heard his name. I can't even process what you said entirely."

She didn't want to cry, especially in front of him. She had shown so much weakness to him that she felt it was just right to prove to him that she was more than just a bag of tears. She held back the tears and composed herself.

"If tonight is the only chance I've got to make things take a turn for the best, then I will be ready tonight to do so. " Kanata sighed at her answer and moved towards her. With his finger, he tipped her chin up to make her look at him.

"Do not force yourself. It's better to get on with it sooner but it's still better to deal with it when you are truly ready. "There was so much care in his eyes that Miyu enjoyed his gaze.

"No, I'm sure about this." She smiled at him and nodded. "My life is so messed up and what I would really want is for it to take a break while I try to get my bearings."

Kanata slowly cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Her emerald eyes took on a brave look and of that look, Kanata was also sure she had it under control. She smiled at him again and held the hand touching her.

"Thank you for caring."

Kanata felt a sudden chill on his body at her words and he quickly let go of her. He was not sure how to handle the result of their talk but he was certain that he have to deal with things he could not get and move on with his life, in case the worst happens.

The worst thought in his head was that they would be back together. There was something inside of him that secretly dreaded that thought, he doesn't know why that is.

As he watched her go through the doors, he now felt the painful ache of the possibility of losing something he'd grown on.

Kanata Saionji was getting soft, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

**0**

He has talked about this with Mikan sometime before and the young mangaka was just as ready as Miyu, though she took the news with much more composure as the blonde. Eating dinner with these two ladies of whom he was both worried about was not as easy as he thought it would be. Chewing became a mouthful and swallowing was worse. He gulped down water after every spoonful and did not care if etiquette was flying out the window.

"You turn into a pig so quickly." Mikan managed to joke to which Miyu smirked.

"Yeah, I learned from the best." He snapped back to a fuming Mikan.

Youjiro casually got to Kanata's side and quietly brought the news to him. Kanata nodded and drank the remainder of his water before dabbing his mouth with the napkin in front of him. He got up his seat and cast an encouraging look at Miyu who suddenly seemed jittery.

"Bring on the devil." Mikan muttered. She managed a cool exterior but her eyes betrayed her instantly, showcasing a somewhat nervous and worried look. "C'mon finish your food, Miyu."

She nodded and watched the retreating figure of the two men.

So he's here. A tall man with dark hair had his back on Kanata. He turned abruptly and slowly, a grin started to surface on his face, accenting his angular features. He walked towards Kanata and gave him a warm hug without hesitation. Kanata reluctantly gave it back.

"Thanks for allowing me to ruin your life." He never thought how spot-on he was on his statement, thought Kanata.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, let's have people send your belongings upstairs."

Mizuki smiled and patted his cousin. "So, she's inside?"

Kanata led him into the lounge for a break and looked sideways at him. "They're both here. And I should warn you, she's calm. Better get yourself ready." He smirked at him and pushed him into the room.

"I'm guessing you're talking about my sister?" He guessed.

"Unfortunately." Kanata confirmed. A servant was quick to his side to offer them a pail of wine and another was right behind bringing plates of cakes. Mizuki watched them settle the food on the table and thanked them with a smile.

"Kanata, I suggest you ready the first aid kit." Funny, it's what his former lover also needed the first time she sat on the very same chair.

After minutes of chatting and keeping up with the formalities, Kanata decided to get on with the matter at hand. "Should I get them?"

Mizuki looked up from his glass and slowly put it down. Biting his lip, he nodded. "I guess bring _her_ here first."

Kanata fetched her himself. She found her inside her room; arranging papers which he guessed were from the day care. He did not have a hard time getting her to go down. She was nervous, that much he could tell from the way she walked and the way she looked down.

Finally, they reached the lounge. Kanata found himself looking at her hands, without warning, he took them and whispered to her.

"Don't hesitate to call for us." Miyu nodded appreciatively and squeezed his hands. He brought them back to him and prepared to open the door.

Mizuki was standing when she saw him. He was better-looking now. His wild hair was in place now, and he seemed a bit taller. Miyu's heart leapt out at the sight of him and wasn't able to control her mouth from uttering his name.

"Mizuki."

* * *

**A/N: **I would want to grab this opportunity to say sorry for keeping you guys in wait for so long. I mean, I think it's been a year since I last updated this. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging. It's just that, some things keep getting in the way. I would try my very best to update regularly from now on.

This is LightEclairs, back and running. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I hope nobody hates me for being away for so long. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. And I hope I'd be fairly active from now on and finish what I have started so please still be with me til the end. You guys are my fuel. So yeah, here's the latest chapter.

Read, Enjoy and review. :)

She wasn't at all prepared to wrap her arms around the sitting man but nevertheless, she did. Even she was utterly shocked and unready for her own actions. Mizuki on the other hand, was over the top shocked at her reaction. Numerous times inside his head, he expected a furious hell of a rage waiting for him when he finally met her. This was barely on the list of his expected greetings and it caught him severely off guard.

Quiet sobs erupted from Miyu as her fingers dug deep on Mizuki's back. He didn't mind the growing pain and without thinking further, Mizuki took Miyu in his arms and just held her, stroking her hair. God, how he missed her.

"I'm sorry, Miyu. I'm sorry." He whispered.

They stayed that way for several more minutes before Miyu backed away and composed herself. She was losing her senses; her heart still years and longs for the man that was sitting dejectedly in front of her. She does still love him and she was not sure if it will ever fade.

Despite her emotions, she was able to control herself and managed to ask him. "Why?"

At that word, Mizuki breathed deeply and slowly lifted his head to look at her. The sincerity in his eyes, the apology that was seeping through them, they were all evident and Miyu couldn't help but wish that this never happened.

At some point in their relationship, Mizuki did love her. Only he wasn't sure if he was the kind of man that Miyu should be with. And that was what he thought of saying.

"I'm not the one for you. I'm a coward. I'm a jerk."

Miyu shook her head furiously and did everything to keep from crying. "Don't say that. Don't."

Mizuki stood up and walked towards her. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his, stroking her white knuckles. He looked up and her face burned in his mind, every detail carving marks in his thoughts. Her emerald eyes, her pink lips, her angled nose. He took them in and printed a version in his head.

She was a woman that he thought he never deserved. And he despised himself for hurting her this bad.

"You know I care for you, Miyu. And I know that what I did was very stupid and insensitive of me. But I was scared, Miyu. I was scared of chaining you in a life that you would soon regret. I was scared for you and what I might do to you. " He said to her.

Miyu took his words and kept silent. She was hurting. She loved him more than she loved herself and now it came to this. The only thing that kept running in her head was that they try to make it work again. And she told him.

"I'm afraid that's one thing that won't happen, Miyu." He looked away, hurt and remorse evident on his face. "I'll be traveling."

Eyes widening, Miyu involuntarily clutched his hand. His words were deafening for her and she chose not to believe them. She was reaching out to him, to make him feel all the sensations and emotions that were alive in him before all this happened. She looked at him and every memory from when they were together flooded her senses. She longed for them so badly that she was ready to forget about everything that happened and to start anew. But she knew that it was near impossible to achieve that. Deep inside her, she has accepted the fact that their forever would not be. But it's one thing that she refused to believe in.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I'm sorry I'm too self-centered." He began.

"I forgave you long ago." Miyu answered, her voice faltering. "If you choose to end things between us, then I can't do anything about that." The words slowly pierced her heart but for the sake of the man he once loved, she'd gladly offer her flesh to them.

"I'm sorry Miyu."

With that, she knew it ended.

**0**

Mizuki was right in having Kanata prepare the first aid kit for after nearly three hours in discussion with her sister, they came out pretty hyped. Mikan for bellowing all through out, and Mikan for trying to dodge her sister's fists, missing the one that landed on his marble cheek. Mikan's red eyes were proof of anger and worry for her lost little brother. Behind all the unnecessary beatings, she was still just a sister caring for her brother.

The next days were surprisingly uneventful. Of course there were moments when Kanata sensed the tension between his wife and his cousin, one thing that he was sure wasn't going to die anytime soon. Especially with his wife. Though she struggles to look like she was doing fine, Kanata could see the peaking disappointment and lost hope that her eyes and her whole being radiate. But he knew it was not very safe to point it out.

Mikan decided to forget everything already and continued to gulp down her platter, leaving no stains of sauce and butter.

When the last night came, Kanata decided to talk with his cousin. He found him packing his belongings in his much too big traveling bag. He knocked on the open door and let himself in, his eyes not leaving his moving cousin.

"Hey." He started. Mizuki stopped folding a pair of jeans and turned around to face him. He nodded in Kanata's direction and motioned for him to sit on the silver cushioned chair on the left. Kanata shook his head.

"I'll be quick."

"Are you going to fill me in on how stupid and impulsive I was too?" he asked him, humor obvious in his tone.

Kanata smiled slightly. "No. I'm here to assure you that I'll take care of these girls you chose to kill."

Mizuki frowned at him and lowered his head. He sighed and started. "You know, I honestly think that I'll regret leaving them with you but a stronger, and I bet smarter, part of me says it's the best decision since I can't take care of them myself."

"I won't promise a spectacular and outstanding result." Kanata started for the door. "Good night, dear cousin. And take care."

"Wait."

Kanata stopped in his tracks and turned back around. Before Mizuki could say anything, Kanata said, "Yes. She's down in the dumps. I'll try to get her up again."

"Thank you." And as the doors closed, a single tear fell from Mizuki's eyes.

The next day, he got ready for his trip. He never went to Barcelona before so it got him a bit excited to be going. Although Europe was a common destination of travel for most of the people in his line of work, he never considered it overrated. He believes that there's so much more to a place than its tourist attractions. He was one of the culture enthusiast, engaging himself entirely in their traditions and social conventions rather than the beauty that the world physically offers.

Before parting, he gave each of them a hug, one lasting longer than he expected. He admits that it was threatening to go overboard. The blonde was a part of his life. Always will be. But he was not one of settling down and he was much a stupid person to be permanently attached with another no matter how tempting it is to be.

"Goodbye, Mizuki. Have the time of your life." There was no accusations and ill emotions in her voice. It was genuine care.

"Miyu, I'll pray that you may find true happiness. And for the last time, I'm sorry." He barely managed to get the last word out and was thankful that he was able to.

He wanted to believe that they were in good terms. They were both hurting. And the reassuring smile that came from the blonde's lips put him at ease. At least he knew that he didn't leave her for dead.

He turned his back on them and went inside the car, never looking back.

**0**

Miyu was surprised that she was actually doing rather well. Surprised that the hole she was expecting to be formed in her heart was nowhere near forming. But she was scared. Terrified even. Why was she not feeling anything? Why wasn't she that sad? Mizuki was everything to her and losing him means losing more than half of her life and herself. Feeling nothing threatens her love for him.

She tried remembering the happiest moments with him in hopes of inducing some sorrow and misery but there was none. She has gone numb for all things Mizuki. Her heart and mine formed a defensive barrier to keep her from breaking whenever she thinks about him, leaving her with no choice but to accept that there was a time in her life that they were together.

She held her hand near her heart and was glad that it was beating. A soft knock was heard on her door and she was quick in answering it, not bothering to check her appearance before opening. Kanata stood awkwardly outside of her door and slightly flinched when she opened it.

"Come with me." Without any further words, Kanata grabbed her hand and took her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Miyu squirmed under his grasp. She was barely walking, all the way trudging with his fast steps.

"Just come with me." He said.

"You're hurting my hand." Miyu complained as she tried to pull away from him. She stopped in her tracks and pulled her hand from him as hard as she can. Stroking her wrists, she asked him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry." He muttered. "We'll be eating outside."

She tried to make sense of what he said and looked at him for several seconds. She hadn't thought about food since this morning when Mizuki went. And now that he mentioned it, her stomach began some unceremonious somersaults and sounds inside her. She didn't bother to ask why.

"Where? I'm not going with you in some fancy hotel restaurant or something." She said cautiously.

"Okay." And Kanata grabbed her hand again until they were out in the garden, his smooth cobalt automobile already waiting in the yard.

He hadn't thought about it but it's the best he could do to cheer her up. Food cheered Mikan up. He spent half a month's worth of salary just to satisfy Mikan with her exotic and quirky tastes. He hoped that Miyu would appreciate even just this simple act.

"Get in." he instructed. Miyu chose not to retort. In a hurried start, they drove off into the night.

Buildings blurred past and Miyu started to recognize the place. Heio Plaza, the melting pot The abundance of the stars and their lights made the place look enchanting. The twinkling neon signs on the east district look so inviting too. She didn't expect to be brought in some familiar place.

"This suits you?" Kanata asked. She nodded and smiled in excitement.

They chose a place called Hikki Teriyaki where the best servings of teriyaki were supposed to be found. Miyu ordered a hearty serving of teriyaki, mixed sushi and their free burger for night customers. Kanata opted out on the teriyaki commenting about how much teriyaki he'd consumed here already and tried their katsudon instead.

At half past eight they were done with their main course. And the number of people still coming in was a spectacle. It even looked like the flow of the customers is endless, as well as the food exiting their counters. Kanata bought Miyu a slice of red velvet which she really loved.

"I enjoy food a lot." She said in between spoonfuls. Watching her eat so much made him show an involuntary smile.

"Do you frequent this place?" he asked her.

Miyu nodded forcefully and gulped before answering. "Yep! We always go here after shift's over." Kanata smiled and talked no more.

The ride home was filled with Miyu's stories of her and her friends' visits to the plaza which Kanata found himself enjoying despite the details. Normally, he would give anything to shut her up but for now, it seems like a good diversion to what had happened to all of them.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"What movie? I'm a sucker for movie nights." Miyu said, excitement filled her voice.

"Up to you, I've got stacks at home that I barely get to watch nowadays. Chick flicks, Mikan's drawer. You choose. It's your night." He replied.

Miyu lighted up and said, "I can't wait to get home."

Upon arriving, a squealing, giggling Miyu got out of the car followed by a very amused Kanata. He led her to his bedroom where all his movies lay unscratched. It was not her first time in this room but it still seemed very unfamiliar to her. Seeing the bed made her more uncomfortable.

Kanata bent down and fetched the remote from under a drawer in front of the monitor. The padding lying vertically in front of his bed was fashioned into a loveseat, good enough for three people and cozy for two.

"This is so comfortable." Miyu said.

"Yeah, I never use it, though."

After rummaging through the collection, they settled with a historical fantasy that runs for two hours. Kanata sat on his bed and turned off the lights with a remote. One hour and fifteen minutes in and Miyu was out cold. Kanata chuckled and stroked her hair, shocked at his actions.

He turned off the system, carried Miyu and laid her on his bed. He positioned himself beside her and watched her, no intention of falling asleep. Half an hour later, he was snoring quietly and breathing in time with her.

Thanks for all the support you guys have given me so far. I had a bit of an emotional disaster the past years to the point of hurting myself. Now I regained control over it and went back to writing. I'll hopefully be writing regularly again. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! Thanks for the warm reception of the last chapter. It feels so nice to see all of you still reeling into these words. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. There's not much going on in this chapter, it's some sort of an introducer to some of the characters. So here's it. Enjoy. :D

* * *

The soft cotton sheets did little to coax her into a much needed slumber. Her mind kept her awake, looped in a scenario of abandonment. And trouble. Everything decided to attack her, guilt, hurt, lies, and the uncertainty of her life. She was not a little girl anymore and crying would prove to be useless and a waste of time. But instances like this are the very ones that make her think that she couldn't be the strong girl she always thought she could maintain.

The dim room, illuminated only by the shy light of the moon behind window bars, seemed to mock her and show her the color of her life. She shook her head and heaved. Her fingers moved to her forehead, sweeping away the stray strands that fell over her eyes and kept them imprisoned through her fingers. She was shaking, she was terrified. Of what, she was not certain.

Closing her eyes, she started taking long, deep breaths, willing her lungs and heart to work together.

_What am I doing…? _

The question lingered until the sharp rays of the sun finally pierced her eyes. She sat up and stretched, sighing for another lost night. Two days and she was surprised that she hasn't fainted. Yet.

Despite the languid flow of her movements, she was able to get herself dressed and ready. She sat down on her bed and let the smell of fresh chamomile seep in through her nose, sending her thoughts into a sort of unified rest. A knock on the door snapped her out of the sluggish pace her mind was in. she brushed off the non-existent dust mites that landed on her laps and straightened her dress.

Kanata stood waiting on the door; a solitary unbuttoned polo was over a white cotton V-neck shirt, quite underdressed for his supposed 8 am work routine. His hair was fashioned into neat, behaved locks on top of his head. Needless to say, she was surprised to see him.

"I need you tonight." He said boldly. Before it finally registered to her, Miyu failed to control the red hue that malevolently materialized on her full cheeks. Kanata's eyes widened at the realization that his statement meant more than what he wanted.

"Not like that. It's…uh…" he was for a moment lost for words. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, I need you to come with me tonight on a pre-opening of one of a hotel I co-own." He said it as if he was talking to another one like him.

Miyu blinked back the embarrassment that was slowly fading from her face and regain her composure. She was able to nod. "Uh, why?"

"Apparently, somebody leaked out to certain people about our marriage and even sent them several pictures of us. My efforts of terminating the issue have been in vain. Now they're forcing me to bring my secretly wedded wife tonight." He explained, scratching his head.

"Oh. Is that bad?" she asked. She had a gut feeling that it is. "And was that somebody…Mikan?"

A chuckle escaped the brunet and faintly nodded. "Sadly, yes. That divorce paper in the future won't be the only one needing a reason now that a couple of the people I deal with also know about this marriage. She can't keep anything, that woman."

Oh yeah. This was just supposed to be for show. It saddened her to think of it. She has grown quite accustomed to being with these people and quite frankly, it wouldn't hurt to be a part of their family. But deep inside, she was unconsciously preparing for the worst.

"About that, since you're kind of…big around here, would I be trailed?" she was terrified of the thought of people lurking behind bushes just to snap a picture of her going grocery shopping or someone surprising her with an interview at the entrance of a mall or restaurant.

"So far, we've gone a week without any news about the marriage. But I doubt it will remain that way for a while considering what we did was a 'meaty' issue. If I'm not mistaken, I still am part of that bachelors list awfulness." At that, Miyu knew it was impossible to keep a low profile.

She twirled the gold ring dangling from the chained necklace around her neck.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. We'll just be waiting for my old man to arrive and we'll sort this out from then."

"It's okay. I'm in a bit of in a dump myself too. You've helped me. Thanks." Miyu looked down.

"You've got a curious way of recognizing help. We'll talk about this soon. For now, you have to find a way to prepare yourself for tonight." He waited for answer and when he received none, held up a gold card and waved it at her face.

"I'll…I'll try to find something to wear. " she assured him. He handed her a debit card and left without another word. The hallway turned cold and Miyu swore she froze. With the gold card in her hand, she closed the door and waited for something good to happen.

* * *

She expected a certain amount of grandeur but not this much. Silver linings were spread along the marble arches and elegantly spiraled marble rails of a massive stairway. Glittering beneath the intricately domed ceiling is a carved, glistening chandelier dotted with smooth pearls. Dangling from the pointed arms are pieces of diamonds that reflected the intimate lights. Yards of the smoothest silk adorned the arches of the walls. The whole place looked majestic in dancing complementary brilliance of silver, gold, and brass.

It was unlike anything Miyu has ever seen. And she, clad in a white and silver, figure-hugging, knee-length dress courtesy of Mikan's evening wear tastes, was stunned at the beauty of the place. Clutching Kanata's arm as they rehearsed, she walked along with him towards the center. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the finely polished slab of metal adorning the walls.

The crystals populating the chest area in a swirl pattern of her dress were tracing her figure perfectly, ending in a slightly ruffled center in the middle of her abdomen. Starting from there, the skirt ballooned slightly and fell in soft, willowy tresses down to her knees, the little glitters flickering glittering in the light. Her gaze went up and admired the diamond necklaces around her neck and those on her ears.

She regarded her hair which was in a simple updo, held together by a small curved pin of soft silver, curled locks falling from the side of her face. She wore minimal makeup that brought out her eyes complemented her skin tone. She was stunned by her own appearance and unconsciously wondered if Kanata was, too.

Finally arriving at the center of the room, Kanata made her drop her hand and she proceeded to clutch her purse. An old man caught sight of them and opened his mouth wide in a smile.

"Here they are!" he bellowed. His voice was a mix of hoarse, cigarette-messed voice and old age.

He still looked well in health. He approached them and shook Kanata's hand, "Nice to see you tonight, my boy."

He shifted his gaze towards Miyu and his face momentarily tightened, "This must be her!" he turned to the audience behind him. "I present to you, everyone, Saionji and his beautiful wife!"

The people cheered and clapped, quite demurely as Miyu regarded. Through the roar of the crowd, Miyu wondered why the old man didn't bother to ask for his name. She thought it would be quite necessary. She looked up at Kanata and saw a hint of annoyance.

The old man turned back to face them and clapped Kanata on the shoulder, "Glad you blessed us with your time."

"It's my pleasure to be here, Hanakomachi-san." He lied. He would do anything to get away from here.

Hanakomachi looked at Miyu and then back at Kanata, "I'm guessing there would be a lot of questions regarding you and your wife-"

"Her name's Miyu." Kanata cut him off, "And I'm expecting a lot of questions as well, but not too many that I can't answer." He finished.

Hanakomachi laughed which turned into a restrained cough at the end. "I'll be waiting for that. Enjoy the night, my dears." He shook Kanata's hand again and joylessly kissed Miyu on the cheek.

Kanata sighed and looked around the crowded place. Bare backs and shoulders were all around, contrasted by the dark silk and cotton suits that most of the men wore. Everybody's here. From top to bottom. He sensed Miyu's uneasiness and offered to get her a drink.

"No, it's okay. I don't drink. He doesn't like me, does he?" she asked. She slightly pouted and looked around the place.

"I'll tell you one thing. It's possible that most of the people here don't like you." He answered, eyeing the crowd too. "Almost every single one of these couples has children, _daughters, _that they want to marry off to me. Strengthening the empire, they would say. And knowing that they won't be able to fulfill their delirious dreams anymore makes you a hot pot of rage."

"Great. I'm in a pool with sharks." Miyu said, agitated.

Soon enough, the people assembled before a richly decorated sash with a similarly decorated round ribbon on the center. Hanakomachi stood at the very center carrying a silver pair of scissors big enough to trim a tree. With him was a pink-haired woman whose genuine smile and elegance caught Miyu's eyes. He motioned for Kanata and two other men to come forward and patted them all when they did.

"It is a great night!" he announced. Miyu concluded that he was not that good at speeches. "Tonight marks another journey for us into the world of accommodating success. I have been in very good terms with these gentlemen and this! This wonderful building we are in is a valuable proof!" his laugh dominated the whole floor.

Crowds cheered and laughed with him. "Without further ado, I open to you, but not yet to the public." He laughed again and a collective laugh emanated from the people. "The North Lake Hotel!" he cut the sash and a massive applause erupted.

Miyu found herself clapping as well. Hanakomachi was handed a glass of wine and he raised it.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Kanata led him to a row of tables on the side, occupied only by a few people. The linen sheets gave off a very sophisticated flair. The table also was accurately decorated with silver utensils and folded napkins to remind everyone of their high-end living. The porcelain ware was void of food but the several drinking and martini glasses were full with bright red wine. Kanata escorted Miyu on one table and sat on the opposite side.

"You really don't drink?" he asked her while a waiter dressed in tight pieces of clothing filled his glass with wine. Miyu shook her head but thanked the waiter.

They sat for a few minutes before Hanakomachi made his way to them. Trailing behind him was a slender woman with long, curly pink hair. Miyu looked at her and at once decided that she was a beautiful woman. With a strapless, gold dress falling to her feet and a very simple styled hair, she gave off a sense of sophistication. The woman clutched her purse on one hand and elegantly walked towards them, no doubt already used to these settings. Her smile was a simple and confident way of telling them that she was of wealth.

"Kanata, I believe you still remember my daughter, Christine?" Hanako-machi said. Miyu looked at Kanata and swore she saw a hint of irritation and avoidance in his eyes. Kanata stood up and nodded slightly, acknowledging her presence. Miyu stood up as well and for a moment, made eye contact with Christine. She shot Miyu a surprised look and then quickly turned away.

"Yes. I would never forget a girl like your daughter." He answered pallidly.

Christine smiled and chuckled a little. "You never fail to make a woman smile, Kanata-kun." She said. Looking at Miyu, she asked, "This must be the very lucky woman."

Kanata nodded. "This is Miyu."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Miyu managed. She extended a manicured hand towards Christine and the woman shook it lightly.

"Pleasure." She said. Her hands were as soft as silk but quite cold to the touch.

Hanakomachi interrupted. "We'll be starting the ceremony in quite a while and as usual, I'd like to leave my daughter in your company, Kanata. Will that be alright? At least for the last time."

Kanata was in obvious unease but nonetheless nodded in distasteful agreement with the old man. Christine eyed them and kissed his father goodbye. "See you in a while, Papa."

Her father took off and left the three unsure what to do. Miyu was the first to speak, wanting to break the silence that was threatening to deafen them despite the monotonous murmur of the crowd.

"Uh, let's seat?" she said unsurely and Kanata was the first to slump down. Christine followed and softly landed on the chair opposite Miyu. She smiled at Miyu and placed her purse down on the table.

"Kanata-kun, wouldn't you grace me with an offering of wine?" she asked. Kanata waved his hand for a waiter and the same one who served them earlier came to them. He poured wine on the glass near Christine and offered them a plate of grapes and cheese. Christine thanked them and took a delicate sip.

"Ah, it really is smooth." She commented. Miyu noticed how graceful she moves and silently wished she was as well.

A waiter attended to them and Miyu asked for a glass of water. The waiter seemed to not hear her and asked her again.

_He was French. _

Christine came to her rescue and talked to him. "Elle est veux l'eau." She said. She smiled and the waiter took off. Miyu was astounded that she can speak fluent French despite the lingual difference Nihonggo gives them. Kanata sensed her too obvious amazement and explained.

"Chris here lived and studied in France the whole lot of her childhood. She just returned her in Japan a few, what ten?" Kanata asked her. Christine nodded and smiled.

"I was here only ten years ago." She said.

Miyu nodded slowly and tried to take in what she learned. "Oh. I see. And you're fluent in Japanese as well."

"We were taught both languages back in France. At home, we talk in Japanese. My dad was embracive of his roots. My mom was French." She added.

"Was?" she asked.

"She died when I was a little girl."

Miyu fell silent. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not time for mourning, though. Let's enjoy the night." Chris said.

The waiter came back with three glasses of water and bowed before leaving.

"Why would they even hire a French waiter?" Miyu asked.

"This is supposed to be a French suite hotel, if you can't tell. The wallpaper and decorations give it away." Kanata answered him, amusement evident in his eyes.

Miyu felt blood rush to her cheeks and bowed slightly to hide it, even just from Christine's sight. She heard her laugh and it sounded like bells in her ears. Kanata sipped form his glass and looked at his watch.

"I forgot to congratulate you on your wedding." Chistine said.

"Oh, thanks." Miyu said shifting her gaze to Kanata who was looking away. Looking that way as well, Miyu caught sight of a buffet table laden with confection and decadent food. She thought she saw a red velvet cake, reminiscent of what Kanata bought for her on the day her life crumbled.

A few minutes passed and Miyu felt the need to excuse herself. "I'm just gonna go the bathroom."

Kanata nodded and stood up as well, intending to escort her. Miyu shook her head and said, "Stay here and keep Christine-san company. I'll be back in a few."

"If you say so. The restrooms are a bit further down the back, beside that buffet table, turn left." Kanata instructed, pointing several dainty fingers towards the places he mentioned. He crossed his hands in front of him and continued observing people while Miyu headed across the room.

After that, all Miyu remembered was how her left arm and left side hurt.

* * *

There you have it. :D I'll look forward to your comments. Til next time. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Did you miss me? It feels so good to be back. Actually, I've been allowed to spend the holidays with my family, which indirectly means that I'll be going back after the holiday week. I think I'm doing fine with my therapies and I could tell that my absence here was not ignored. I teared up when I checked out the reviews and messages that were sent while I was away. You guys are all too kind to me. I thank you all for your support and I promise to do my best not only so I could repay you guys but also for myself.

So as a New Year's gift, I leave you all with this chapter that rounds up the first 10 chapters of my story. Happy New Year to you all and cheers to a better year for all of us!

* * *

The whirring of the noisy light above the door beside him was distracting and setting Kanata off. He wanted to break it and burn it. Breathing proved to be so difficult for him right now and there's nothing more he wanted than to just go back home and for everything to be okay. He sat numbly on the cold, hard chair that grows colder ever passing second. His hands were lightly shaking as he brought them to his face, covering the pale features that settled there. He exhaled but still, none of the anxiety left him.

It happened so fast, no one expected it. Not him. Not Miyu.

Oh gods, Miyu.

A painful constriction in his chest caused him to double over, a wave of nausea accompanying it. His trembling fingers formed a barrier upon his mouth, ready to block the gag that never came. He shut his eyes so tightly that black and white spots started to appear in his visions from his closed eyelids.

_**North Lake Hotel Soft Opening 7:26 pm**_

"_I'm just gonna go the bathroom."_

_Kanata nodded and stood up as well, intending to escort her. Miyu shook her head and said, "Stay here and keep Christine-san company. I'll be back in a few."_

"_If you say so. The restrooms are a bit further down the back, beside that buffet table, turn left." Kanata instructed, pointing several dainty fingers towards the places he mentioned. He crossed his hands in front of him and continued observing people while Miyu headed across the room. _

_He couldn't believe his ears when a deafening gunshot rang throughout the room, accompanied by the terrified shouts of the people inside the hotel. Kanata was fast on his feet and locked on the only thing he could think about that moment._

_Miyu._

"_Stay here, Chris. Do not go anywhere." He instructed the pink-haired lady as he hurried towards the direction of Miyu. Hotel security were already pouring in the lobby, escorting the guests away from a spot. Several of them pursued an unidentified man, who Kanata feared was the one responsible, as he fearlessly jumped from the balcony just outside the multi-story glass window of the lobby._

_As he whizzed by terrified and shocked people, some acquaintances inched closer to him and helped him get through the growing crowd. His heart sank drastically as a heavy feeling of foreboding waved through him. He frantically pushed people aside as the loud beating of his heart progressed and the cold sweat ran in rivulets down his head. The security personnel let him through their body barricade and revealed to him the gruesome scene before him._

"_MIYU!" he screamed in terror. _

_His wife's body lay motionless and bloody on the tiled floor, her silver evening dress splattered with her own warm blood. Her face was mildly contorted in agony. The color on her face was slowly leaving her, making her light makeup appear pasty upon her pale face. _

_Kanata fell to his knees in devastation._

The white doors burst open and three people clad in crumpled white coats emerged, one hurriedly removed the teal neoprene gloves on his hands. Kanata was fast on his feet when at the sound of the doors and dashed towards them. He felt the beating of his heart grow louder and more violent just as the man at the center removed his surgical mask.

With a silent, calm tone he said, "She's stable, Mr. Saionji." Kanata heaved a much awaited sigh of relief at his words. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him and a sudden warmth enveloped him as he thanked the stars for the good news.

"We have recovered the bullet successfully and she's in no danger of infection. The wound was quickly attended to thanks to the quick rush to the hospital. Although I suggest that Mrs. Saionji stay for about two weeks just so we could ensure that everything will be fine." The doctor ended.

Kanata nodded in understanding. "Could I see her?" he softly asked, peeking mildly at the frosted glass at the doors behind them.

"Ah, I suggest that would be better done in the morning, Mr. Saionji. Just so we could give time for preliminary rest for the patient. She's still unconscious anyway." He said with finality that Kanata noted with reluctance.

He nodded weakly and thanked the doctor who gave him a curt nod and then proceeded to the opposite direction, leaving him once again alone in the dimly lit hallway. Silence enveloped the place for a full minute before Kanata reluctantly peered through the glass on the door, catching only a heavily blurred image behind it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the air.

0

Miyu's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred at the edges. She blinked until the dancing light circles focused into images before her. She took in her surroundings, lemon wallpaper and white ceiling. The window was directly across her, giving her a full view of the birch tree that was just outside. Its leaves were starting to fall one by one preparing for winter.

Why was she in a hospital? She closed her eyes once again and felt a soft movement from her side.

Earth brown hair greeted her bedside as the source of the movement once again shifted.

"Kanata…" she whispered softly, finding it difficult to speak. Her frail hand hovered over the man's head and slowly rested on his soft hair, smoothing it with willowy strokes. She smiled as her thoughts began to wander and race with warm thoughts of him sleeping and dreaming.

Her endeavors were soon cut by the sudden awakening of the brunet, casting a primary shock from her that caused her to retrieve her hand from his hair. Kanata scrunched up his eyes and blinked several times, adjusting to the brightness of the room. Noticing the blonde who was already awake, his eyes shot open quickly and he proceeded to gussy up his suit. Miyu silently laughed at the scene.

"Hey." He managed to choke out.

"Hey." She replied with a soft smile.

Silence.

Kanata scratched the back of his head and inwardly sighed. "Uh. How…how are you feeling?"

Miyu looked to her body and tried to raise both her hands, earning her a stabbing pain on her left arm. She let out a cry of pain.

"Careful!" Kanata called to her, standing and helping her relax her wounded arm.

Her thoughts began to wonder about what could have caused the excruciating sensation. She couldn't remember anything from last night, all was a blur except the sensation of falling and then blackness. Her arm throbbed from the unexpected effort and it took all she could to muster the courage not to cry. The corners of her eyes were lined with tears.

"I'll call for a nurse." Kanata told her, approaching the assistance button and pressing it thrice, impatience coating his every nerve.

"Hey no, it's okay. I'm okay. There's no need for that." She said, shaking her head fervently.

Kanata pressed the speaker and called it out. He sat back on his chair and looked at Miyu, silent and brooding. She regarded his strange sad look, something that almost broke her heart. With a terrified heart, she took Kanata's hand in hers and was caught off guard when Kanata reciprocated her courageous gesture and squeezed it. Miyu warmed at his touch.

"What happened, Kanata? I don't remember much." She asked, intrigue and fear full on her voice.

At the question, Kanata held her hand in both of his hands and inched closer to her bed. He rested his arms on the bed and looked up to her. Miyu's eyes never left his, observing the new emotion that tinted his irises. There was something there that Miyu has never seen before, something that made her both comfortable and anxious.

He was scared.

"You..." he started, trailing off at the thought of what he was about to say. "You were…you…you were shot." He finished, guilt pouring over his whole being like spilled milk, corrupting his very existence.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"We've apprehended the culprit." He followed. His voice filled with a searing hatred that made Miyu's skin litter with goosebumps. "Why he did this to you is a matter of my business choices. I turned down a merger offered by his boss and this is how they thought to repay me with."

Suddenly, the weight of the life Miyu was now living dawned on her. She closed his eyes and invited a welcome puff of air from her lungs.

"Their business has been on hold for now. Maybe forever be shut down." He said. "I held them off already. They won't be back." He reassured her.

Miyu said nothing.

"I am so sorry, Miyu." He whispered to her, his voice as low and inaudible as her thoughts racing. She was shot. The wound was on his left arm, if she did not stop to look at the red velvet cake for a second and turned left at that moment, she could have had a bullet through her heart. Her heart sank at the thought, going lower that she could have mistaken it to be near her stomach. Her mind crammed with thoughts of blood and death. She managed to keep herself from crying.

"I really am sorry." Kanata repeated, squeezing her hand tighter. "Forgive me, Miyu." His voice trembled with fear as he clutched Miyu's hand closer to his face.

She caressed his cheek and tried to guide his face up when she felt a warm liquid run through her palm. Miyu's eyes went wide as she realized that the man in front of him was crying. "Hey. Hey. I'm okay. I'm alive. It's okay, it's gonna be fine." She cooed.

"It's not fine! I could have lost you! I could have lost you!" He shouted through gritted teeth, sending a wave of emotion towards Miyu. She could not believe what she just heard from the man. Amidst the sudden outburst from the brunet, she found herself breaking and letting the warmth of his care inside her.

Kanata quietly sobbed beside her as she began to stroke his hair once again.

"I'm okay now. Everything is fine." She managed.

He looked up and managed a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I should be the one saying those things."

Miyu smiled at him and shook her head lightly. "Your presence is all I need right now-"

"MIIIIIIYYUUUUUU!"

In came the jolly, young mangaka who burst through the door crying her eyes out. Miyu then quickly took back her hand and plastered on the same smile. Kanata on the other hand straightened up and brushed away the telltale tears from his face, all of which were overlooked by the crying Mikan.

"Miiiiiyyyuuuuuuuuu! Why would such thing be done to yoooouuuuuuuuuu…." She wailed, taking over Kanata's space on the bedside and casually devouring Miyu's personal space. "I would kill that bastard. I would!" she called out.

On the door was their trusted butler who carried a basket of fresh fruits on one hand and a bouquet of white lilies on the other. Kanata stood from his seat and let the old man pass.

"I'm okay, Mikan. There's nothing to worry about now." Miyu reassured the still crying Mikan as she now draped herself all over Miyu.

"You're choking her." Kanata warned. She shot him a menacing glare and ignored him, going to back to smothering Miyu with all the care she's got.

Kanata observed everything from a distance. As Miyu and Mikan swayed in rhythm to Mikan's cries, she gave Kanata a reassuring smile. He gave him one of his rare ones as well. Both looked at each other in a new light, bond growing stronger than the simple paper-bound contract a few months back.

Right then and there, the young entrepreneur decided to break all the chains that bound him to a world of isolation, letting the warmth of the blonde, and the family he never acknowledged, inside his world.

**0**

It was the beginning of winter when Miyu was finally released from the hospital. in a span of two weeks, it amazed her how the environment changed so much. There was already a thin line of snow forming on the mansion's roof and lawns. The scenery changed from the flowery garden to a white wonderland.

The interior did too. Heavier curtains were drawn and a warmer lighting had been installed. The fireplace at the east part of the halls crackled in fire as well.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked as she was led upstairs and to her room by the brunet, only he seemed to forget that her room was already a few inches past them.

"You'll be staying in my room from now on." He told her.

Miyu stopped in her tracks, refusing to believe what she just heard. Her heart beat rapidly as she thought about sharing a room with the brunet, who seemed to be okay with the adjustment. "Are you serious?" she asked him.

Instead of replying, Kanata dragged her with her hands into the room and closed the door behind them shortly after. Miyu stood in silence as Kanata braved himself to speak to her terrified self.

"Hey, about what happened to you…" he started.

Miyu shook her head and silenced him with a smile. "Don't think about it. Although, I'd like to ask. Do you think I could, like, lie down for a while? My back is somehow killing me…" she trailed off, noticing that the only bed present inside the massive room was Kanata's beige sheeted king bed. She blushed at the racy thoughts that her mind conjured.

"Yeah, sure. You'll be sleeping there anyway. The loveseat's just as comfortable so I'll be fine." He answered nonchalantly.

Miyu proceeded to sit on the bed and eventually lie down, closing her eyes to rest them. What she did not expect was to fall asleep right away. When she woke up, the brunet was beside her, reading a hard bound book which he was already halfway with. She adjusted her position, shifting up to level with the brunet.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Had a good rest?"

She nodded. "What time is it?"

He closed the book and set in on the bedside table, brightening up the lamp just enough to illuminate their faces. "It's almost dinner."

"Oh."

Silence ensued.

Without warning, Kanata casually took her hand in his, sending electricity through her whole body. The reddening of her cheeks was uncalled for and thankfully it was not that bright for him to see.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you again." He swore under his breath, looking at her as though she was some kind of a precious crystal. "I promise you."

Just as she was about to answer him, her face was trapped in Kanata's hands as he placed a soft, pleasant kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked away, no sign of embarrassment evident on his perfectly chiseled face. Although guilt was another matter.

She covered her mouth and looked away as well, begging for the butterflies in her stomach to stop and disappear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was…" he started, obviously lost for better words. "I'm sorry."

Miyu turned towards him and said. "It's okay. I'm fine with it…"

His eyes grew wide at her statement and fought every nerve of his body to keep from doing it again. He was weak and there's nothing else he could do as his wife started before he could.

The kiss was slow and testing. She wanted to make sure that he wanted it too. She moved slowly and he finally replied with swift motions. His lips were firm and steady, not consuming her as what she expected. She climbed on top of him, securing his face with both his hands. He steadied her, holding her at the waist with the other hand firm on her cheeks.

They broke the kiss for air and resumed with more passion this time, telling each other how they felt through the movement of their lips.

Miyu yelped in pain and they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kanata replied, obviously frustrated.

"My arm." Miyu said sheepishly, extending her bandaged arm. She got off Kanata and massaged the area around the wound. Kanata helped and eventually kissed it softly.

"Movies?" he asked, knowing that his wife is a movie crack and to quickly alleviate the awkwardness that he started. "Movies over hot cocoa. Then we go out for dinner. Or I'll cook." He fired rapidly.

Surrendering, Miyu nodded and welcomed herself on the loveseat at the foot of his bed, carefully positioning her bandaged arm. "Wait, you cook?"

Kanata smiled and sat next to her, retrieving the remote control from behind the seat and turning on the TV and player. "What do you want me to cook?"

"How about pasta?" Miyu suggested, scooting closer to Kanata. She felt his body contract as he let out a hearty laugh. She smiled. "Can't you do pasta?"

"You underestimate me, Mrs. Saionji." He said. A faint red tint appeared on Miyu's cheeks at what he called her and felt her heart skip a beat. She mustered up her courage to speak and challenge the brunet.

"Surprise me." She said.

* * *

On a last note, I told my psych that I write stories here and she told me that writing is a good letting out option for me. She told me that if writing could improve my mood, she'd let me write. So, if this happens, I think I would be able to update once in a while, but surely not on a regular basis. But if there are some of you who still want to try their ideas out, just message me. :)

Til the next time,

LightEclairs


End file.
